Deseo de Venganza
by Milenio de Plata
Summary: Cuando el despiadado Darien Chiba se dispuso a vengar la muerte de su madre, jamas imagino que la hija de su enemigo,Serena Tsukino,le añadiera un elemento realmente tentador al plan. El pacto "LA LIBERTAD DE SU PADRE A CAMBIO DE SU CUERPO"
1. Nadie Escoge A Su Familia

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Nadie escoge a su familia.**

Darien Chiba descendió de su limusina, un pesado vehículo blindado construido para resistir un ataque con misiles. El calor que reinaba en el exterior le resultaba casi insoportable, pero las gafas de sol que él llevaba puestas le protegían los ojos del potente sol de Mazatlán. El intermediario inglés que había ido a recogerlo al aeropuerto, muy intranquilo, le hablaba sin parar y, aunque Darien comprendía la tensión que el primero sentía, no dejaba de sentirse algo irritado por ella.

Darien no había experimentado el miedo desde su infancia, una sensación vergonzosa que le habían quitado a golpes. Había conocido el miedo, el odio y la amargura, pero el miedo ya no ejercía poder alguno sobre él. Su imparable ascenso al poder lo había elevado a las portadas de cientos de revistas y periódicos, pero su nacimiento y su ambiente familiar siempre se habían visto envueltos en un misterio. Había conocido la verdad sobre su familia cuando tenía dieciocho años. Aquel mismo día, el idealismo había muerto en él cuando vio que le sería imposible seguir la trayectoria profesional que el habría elegido. Según iban pasando los años, se había ido haciendo más duro, más frío y más implacable. Había utilizado su brillante intelecto y su agudo instinto para construir un enorme imperio empresarial. El hecho de que jamás hubiera tenido que quebrantar la ley suponía un orgullo para él.

-Hay mucho miembros de seguridad aquí- musito Malachite, su acompañante.

Era cierto. Había guardias armados por todas partes: sobre los tejados, en los jardines…El estado de alerta resultaba casi imposible.

-Debería hacer que te sintieras mas seguro- replico Darien

-No me sentiré seguro hasta que no vuelva a estar en casa- afirmó Malachite. Secándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

-Tal vez éste no era trabajo para ti.

-Créame si le digo que estoy encantado de estar a su servicio.

Darien no dijo nada. Le sorprendía que aquel hombre hubiera sido el elegido para actuar como intermediario en una reunión secreta. Ingreso al interior del lujoso rancho al que habían llegado. Allí, le esperaba un hombre maduro, que despacho a Malachite y saludo a Darien con una respetuosa curiosidad.

-Es un verdadero placer conocerlo, Sr. Chiba- le dijo el hombre en italiano.-Me llamo Marco Lenzi(inventado). Don Aro(inventado) está ansioso por verlo.

-¿Cómo esta?

-En estos momentos, su estado es estable, pero es probable que solo le queden dos meses.

Darien asintió. Se lo había pensado mucho antes de acceder a aquella visita. La inestable salud del anciano había sido el estimulante que necesitaba. El famoso Aro Vulturi, capo de una de las familias de mafiosos más peligrosa del mundo, era un desconocido para él. Sin embargo, Darien jamás había podido olvidar que por sus venas y por las de Aro Vulturi corría la misma sangre.

-Sígame por aquí Sr. Chiba.

El anciano estaba acostado en una cama, rodeado de maquinas. Con pesada respiración, observó a Darien y suspiró.

-No te puedo decir que te pareces a tu madre por que no es así. Daria(su madre) era muy menuda…

Los rasgos de Darien se suavizaron casi imperceptiblemente. Su madre fue la única que había demostrado quererlo en toda lo que él llevaba de vida.

-Sí…

-Sin embargo, te pareces más a tu padre. Tus padres fueron el Romeo y la Julieta de su generación. Un Chiba y un Vulturi… Para las dos familias, su unión se alejaba mucho de ser perfecta. Los recién casados acabaron mal a las pocas semanas de la boda…

-¿Es ésa la razón por la que mi madre terminó fregando suelos para poder ganarse la vida?- pregunto Darien muy sereno.

-Termino así por que abandonó a su esposo y deshonró a su familia. ¿Quién creería que fue mi favorita? Me encantaba mimarla y concederle todos sus deseos.

-Es decir, mi _mamma _era una verdadera princesa de la mafia- comento Darien con ironía, poco impresionado por lo que el anciano acababa de decirle.

-No te burles de lo que no conoces. Tu _mamma _tenía el mundo a sus pies. ¿Y que hizo? Le dio la espalda a toda la educación y los buenos modales que había recibido y se casó con tu padre. Comparados con nosotros, los Chiba eran _cafoni… _gente de baja clase. Mamoru Chiba era un alocado que presumía de su imagen y que siempre estaba buscando pelea. Ella no puedo controlarlo a él ni a sus actividades extramatrimoniales.

-¿Y que hizo usted?

-En mi familia no nos metemos en las relaciones de un hombre con su esposa. Cuando Mamoru fue encarcelado por segunda vez, tu madre lo abandonó. Se marchó de casa y dejó atrás sus responsabilidades como si fuera una niña chiquita-

-Tal vez le pareció que tenía razones suficientes para hacerlo.

-Y tal vez a ti te espere alguna que otra sorpresa por que, según creo, pusiste a tu madre en un pedestal después de su muerte.

La ira que provoco en Darien ante aquel comentario le hizo palidecer a pesar de su ya de por sí pálido aspecto. Sin embargo, guardó silencio porque sabía que el regocijo que produciría en Aro aquella reacción.

-Daria era mi hija y la quería mucho- añadió- pero me deshonró y me desilusiono cuando abandono a su esposo.

-Mi madre tenía 22 años y Chiba había sido condenado a cadena perpetua. ¿Acaso no tenia derecho a buscarse una nueva vida?

-En mi mundo, la lealtad no resulta negociable. Cuando Daria se marcho, todo el mundo empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso por lo que ella pudiera saber sobre ciertas… actividades. Su traición era también una mancha en el honor de Mamoru y eso le trajo muchos enemigos. Sin embargo, lo que la destruyo fue su atolondramiento y su ignorancia.

-Veo que no le perdió usted la pista a mi madre y que sabe lo que le ocurrió cuando llegó a Inglaterra.

-No te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte

-Tratare de superarlo

Aro apretó el timbre que tenía al lado de su cama.

-Siéntate y toma una copa de vino mientras platicamos. Por una vez, te comportaras como mi nieto.

Darien quería negar el parentesco que existía entre ambos, pero no podía. El precio que debía pagar por la información que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando para comprender su pasado era solo un poco de cortesía. Cuadró los hombros y tomó asiento. Casi inmediatamente hombre le llevo una copa de vino tinto acompañad con Dips de cangrejo. Con una mirada extraña en sus agudos ojos, Aro Vulturi observo como Darien daba un sorbo a la copa. Entonces, soltó una carcajada.

-_Dio grazia… _¡Veo que no eres ningún cobarde!

-¿Por qué iba usted a querer hacerme daño?

-¿Qué se siente al rechazar a todos tus parientes vivos?

Una sonrisa frunció la hermosa boca de Darien.

-Evito que fuera a la cárcel…e incluso puede que me haya mantenido con vida. El árbol genealógico de nuestra familia, esta lleno, desgraciadamente de muertes tempranas y de inesperados accidente.

Tras un pequeño silencio, Don Aro soltó una sonora carcajada. Alarmado por el tiempo que el anciano tardo en recuperar el aliento, Darien se levanto de su silla, pero el anciano le indicó con un gesto de irritación que volviera a sentarse.

-Le ruego que me hable de mi madre

-Quiero que sepas que, cuando se marchó de Cerdeña, tu madre tenía dinero. Mi difunta esposa le había dejado una buena suma. La desgracia de tu madre fue que tenía muy mal gusto para los hombres -dijo el anciano. Darien se tensó. Al notar el gesto, Aro le lanzó una cínica mirada- Te advertí que no te gustaría. Por supuesto que hubo un hombre, un inglés que conoció en la playa poco después de que tu padre ingresara en prisión. ¿Por qué crees que se marchó a Londres cuando no hablaba ni una palabra de inglés? Su novio le prometió casarse con ella cuando estuviera libre. Cambió de apellido cuando llegó y empezó a planear su divorcio.

-¿Como sabe usted todo esto?

-Tengo un par de cartas que le escribió su novio. El no sabía nada de su familia. Cuando ella se instaló, ese hombre se ofreció a ocuparse del dinero de ella y lo hizo tan bien que tu madre jamás volvió a verlo. Ese hombre le sacó hasta el último centavo. Luego le contó que lo había perdido invirtiendo en Bolsa.

-¿Hay más?- preguntó Darien, imperturbable.

-La abandonó cuando quedó embarazada. Entonces, Daria descubrió que él estaba casado.

-No lo sabía- susurro Darien, apretando los dientes.

-Ella perdió al niño y jamás recuperó la salud.

-Y sabiendo todo esto, ¿Usted no quiso ayudarla?

-Ella podía haberme pedido ayuda en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Te seré sincero. Daria se había convertido en una vergüenza para todos nosotros y, además, se produjeron ciertas complicaciones. Mamoru apeló y salió de la cárcel. Él quería recuperarte a ti, su hijo, y vengarse de su esposa infiel. El paradero de tu madre debía mantenerse en secreto para evitar que tú cayeras en manos de un hombre alcohólico y violento. Nuestro silencio los mantuvo a los dos con vida.

-Ahora sí se preocupaba por nuestra seguridad, pero no evitó que pasáramos hambre- replico Darien sin ningún tipo de modulación en la voz.

-Tú sobreviviste

-Pero ella no

-No soy un hombre que sepa perdonar, hijo. Daria defraudo a la familia y el insulto final fue el hecho de que creyera que tenía que mantener a su hijo alejado de mi influencia. Me telefoneó cuando la salud empezaba a fallarle. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera ocurrirte, pero, a pesar de todo, me suplico que respetara sus deseos y que no te reclamara cuando ella hubiera muerto.

Darien vio que al anciano se le estaban acabando las fuerzas y decidió dar por concluida la reunión.

-Le agradezco mucho su sinceridad. Ahora, me gustaría que me diera el nombre del hombre que arrebató a mi madre de todo su dinero.

-Kenji Tsukino- dijo Don Aro. Entonces, tomó un enorme sobre y se lo entregó a Darien- Son las cartas. Llévatelas.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a ese hombre?

-Nada

-¿Nada? Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 7 años

-Y aquí estas, orgulloso de no ser un Vulturi ni un Chiba. Si tan diferente eres de tus parientes ¿Por qué quieres saber el nombre de ese hombre? ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? Te ruego que no hagas tonterías Darien

-No puedo creer que sea usted precisamente el que me está diciendo eso- comentó Darien con una carcajada.

-¿Y quien mejor? Me he pasado la última década en el exilio. Mis enemigos y las fuerzas del orden me han buscado por todo el planeta. Ahora, se me ésta acabando el tiempo. Tú eres el pariente más cercano que me queda. Además, llevo toda la vida pendiente de ti.

-No me había dado cuenta…

-Tal vez somos más inteligentes de lo que piensas, Tal vez descubras que en el fondo, tienes más en común con nosotros de lo que quieres admitir.

Darien levantó la cabeza con arrogancia y adoptó una actitud orgullosa que dejaba muy claro lo que pensaba al respecto. Sus ojos azules ardieron como si de fuego se tratase.

-No, no lo creo.

* * *

Bueno a medida que pasa la historia la subire de rating,hasta llegar al M.

Diganme que les parecio?


	2. Iman

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Imán**

Con una cesta de flores colgada del brazo, Sere se apresuró por el embarrado sendero detrás de dos niños. Encantados, con los ruidos que ella iba haciendo en su papel de oso perseguidor, Hotaru y Sammy estaban muertos de la risa. Con Canela su pequeña perrita, pisándole los talones y ladrando como loca, el grupo resultaba muy ruidoso. De repente el sonido del celular hizo que Sere se detuviera y revisara en sus bolsillos.

-De seguro es esa Bruja Malvada otra vez- dijo Hotaru con tristeza

-Silencio niños…- dijo Sere.

-Pero si mamá lo dice- replico Hotaru

-Es cierto, mama le dijo a papa que tú jamás conseguirías un hombre mientras que la Bruja Malvada siga dándote órdenes. ¿Necesitas uno?- pregunto inocentemente Sammy

-Por supuesto que sí… para tener hijos y para que arregle la televisión- le dijo Hotaru a su hermano muy seria.

-¿Son esos niños otra vez?- pregunto Esmeralda Tsukino(La madrastra bruja)- ¿Has vuelto a permitir que Hotaru Miller(soy pesima con esto de los apellidos) te cargue otra vez con esos horrible mocosos? ¡Hay! Pero tú no entiendes verdad

-Regresaré en menos de una hora- dijo Sere, ignorando su enfado

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que aún queda por hacer?

-Creía que los del ***catering**...(Significado al final)

-Hablaba de la limpieza.- repuso su madrasta.

Sere estuvo a punto de echarse a temblar. Llevaba una semana trabajando sin parar. Le dolía hasta la espalda, tenía bien tonificada por la actividad física del centro de jardinería donde trabajaba.

-¿Acaso he olvidado algo?

-Los muebles están llenos de polvo otra vez y las flores del salón se están secando. Quiero que todo esté perfecto mañana para tu padre, así que tendrás que encargarte de todo esta tarde.

-Si por supuesto.- dijo Sere, su madrastra ya había cortado la llamada

Sere recordó que todos aquellos interminables preparativos eran por una buena causa. Además era un día muy importante para su padre, Kenji Tsukino. Él había trabajado incansablemente para reunir los fondos necesarios para comenzar los trabajos de restauración de los descuidados jardines Dante Garden. Aunque la mansión estaba prácticamente destruida, los jardines habían sido diseñados por un importante paisajista del siglo XIX y el pueblo necesitaba desesperantemente una atracción turística que estimulara la economía local. Un puñado de autoridades locales y la prensa estarían presentes para ser testigos del momento en el que, simbólicamente, Kenji Tsukino abriera el candado de la verja de la antigua mansión para que pudiera comenzar los trabajos de restauración.

-La Bruja Malvada siempre te arrebata la sonrisa- dijo Hotaru

-Yo soy un oso y los osos no sonríen…

Los tres se pusieron a jugar de nuevo. De repente Canela empezó a ladrar escandalosamente. Como sus primeros dueños la abandonaron en la carretera y el animal resulto herido, el perro había desarrollado una profunda antipatía por los coches, sobre todo si en ellos iba un hombre.

-¡Canela No!- grito Sere, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el lugar en que su pequeña mascota bailaba furiosamente alrededor de un hombre de tez clara muy alto.

A pesar de los rayos del sol y del indiscutible encanto del atractivo y campestre paisaje que lo rodeaba, Darien no estaba de buen humor. A pesar del sofisticado sistema de navegación con el que contaba su limusina y que había desarrollado una de sus empresas, su chofer había terminado perdiéndolos en la maraña de pequeñas calles del pueblo. Mientras Darien se bajaba para estirar las piernas, su equipo de seguridad se ocupaba de buscar otro ser humano en el desértico pueblo. Además un horrible perro con orejas de conejo y unas patitas muy cortas lo había convertido en el centro de su ira. Al ver que la descuidada dueña del perro se acercaba a ellos en la carrera, Darien se preparó para dejarle bien clara su desaprobación.

-¡Quieta ahora mismo Canela!- exclamó Sere, horrorizada, al ver que el objetivo de su mascota era un hombre ataviado con un impecable traje oscuro. En su experiencia, esa clase de hombres mostraba menos tolerancia en casos con esos.

Darien contemplo unos impactantes ojos azules que iluminaban un rostro de tal belleza que, por primera vez en su vida, se quedo sin habla. Una melena dorada se inclino hacia el suelo para atrapar al enojado perro.

-Lo siento mucho… Por favor no se mueva para que no lo pise- dijo Sere mientras trataba de capturar al animal.

De reojo, Darien vio que uno de los miembros de seguridad se dirigía rápidamente hacia él para proporcionar la habitual barrera entre el resto de la raza humana y él. Sin embargo, él solo podía contemplar aquella larga melena y preguntarse por que aquella mujer había producido tanto impacto en su persona.

-Canela, eres muy mala… En verdad lo siento muchísimo- afirmo Sere- No le ha mordido ¿verdad?

Mientras admiraba los hermosos pómulos, los grandes ojos y la generosa boca, Darien observó también que el mundo de la moda y del estilo resultaban completamente desconocidos para aquella mujer. Llevaba un vestido verde desteñido que llegaba prácticamente hasta los pies.

-¿Morderme?- pregunto él como ido

-Si, morderle. Tiene unos dientes muy afilados.

Sere se sentía algo intimidada por la altura de aquel desconocido. Además, era muy guapo. Todo ello, unido al extraño magnetismo que emanaba de él, provoco que se sintiera muy incomoda en su presencia.

-No, no me ha mordido- respondió, esperando en vano la respuesta sexual que solía recibir de las mujeres.

Pero ella le evitaba. Esto le molestó, pero le contrarió aún más que, a pesar de los potentes rayos del sol, la piel de aquella mujer retuviera el brillo delicado de una perla. Se preguntó si su piel sería tan pálida en las partes de su cuerpo que quedaban ocultas a la mirada.

-Que bueno. ¡Sammy, Hotaru!- exclamo la mujer, mirando ansiosamente a su alrededor.

Al ver a los dos niños con cabellos dorados(lo siento pero se tienen que hacer a la idea de Hotaru rubia,jeje,no se me ocurria nada), Darien se quedo estático. _¿Qué? ¿Tenia hijos? Pero…_ Sin poder evitarlo, le miró las manos, suspiro con alivio no llevaba ningún anillo.

-¿Es usted su niñera?

-No- respondió Sere, sorprendida por su inesperada pregunta- Simplemente los estoy cuidando por el momento. Ahora, si me disculpa…

Con una extraña sensación en el vientre que le incitaba a mirar a ese hombre, desistió y tomo la cesta de flores que había dejado en el suelo.

-Me podría decir si Moonlight House queda muy lejos.

Sere volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre y miró a su alrededor. No había señal alguna de que hubiera llegado en un vehículo.

-Esta a más de siete Km. Si baja por la carretera que hay detrás de la iglesia, verá un cartel del hotel. La gente no suele venir por aquí.

-Me pregunto por qué no. El paisaje es precioso. ¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo?

Asombrada por aquella invitación, Sere le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa al tiempo que el rubor le cubría las mejillas.

-Pero, no lo conozco

-Ah, entonces aproveche la oportunidad

-No, gracias, No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, yo…este…

-¿Acaso tiene novio?

-No, pero…- susurro Sere, era verdad nunca había tenido novio, no sabía que decir- Bueno, ahora si me perdona, tengo que marcharme.

Darien se quedo atónito. No lo podía creer, era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer se negaba a salir con él. Espero a que ella se volviera y le dijera que si. Pero la joven no lo hizo, ni siquiera lo miró.

--

Tras atar a su perro en un banco de madera que había junto a la iglesia. Sere entró en el agradable y fresco interior de la iglesia. Sammy y Hotaru no dejaban de platicar mientras ella se disponía a preparar el centro de flores para el bautizo que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que un hombre la había invitado a salir. Sin mal no recordaba su última y única cita había sido con el hermano de su amiga y por que esta lo había obligado.

Sere no se consideraba bonita, era de estatura promedio 1.65cm, era delgada y pálida casi traslucida, tenia el cabello dorado claro y los ojos azules cielo.

Aparte no le gustaba salir y socializar con las demás personas era feliz en su jardín en compañía de Canela.

Conocía muy pocas caras nuevas para interesarse en alguien. Pero aquel desconocido la intrigaba. Había algo en su persona que la atraía.

Pero no había ninguna razón para seguir pensado en él, por mucho que la devorara la curiosidad por saber más de él. No iba a servirle de nada. Aquel hombre de seguro estaría en su elegante hotel. Además ella no salía con hombres. ¿De que servía? Había aprendido que, cuando los hombres decían que les bastaba con la amistad. Siempre deseaban ir más allá y eso implicaba una relación sexual. Ella no quería una intimidad física sin amor. Todo lo que había tenido que soportar a lo largo de su vida la había convencido de que los valores más tradicionales proporcionaban una protección a los errores más terribles. Era consiente de que su propia madre había pagado un precio muy alto por saltarse esos mismo principios.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó los profundos ojos azules del desconocido, que adornaban un maravilloso y duro rostro. Esbozo una sonrisa. Después de todo, era una mujer y había sido capaz de fijarse en un hombre guapo. Sin embargo, no era su tipo. Se había mostrado demasiado arrogante como para serlo. A ella le gustaban los hombres abiertos, simpáticos, caballerosos, inteligentes, de cabellos negros y ojos azu…

_No y no, deja ya de pensar en él – _se dijo Sere

Quince minutos más tarde, Sere acompaño a los niños a casa de su madre, que había tenido que asistir a una consulta al hospital. Conocía bien a Michiru Miller, ya que las dos mujeres llevaban más de un año trabajando juntas en el vivero.

-Entra un minuto.- le dijo Michiru, ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo- Te preparare un té.

-Lo siento Michiru, pero no puedo.

-¿Ahora que quiere que hagas esa Bruja Malvada?- pregunto Michiru

Sere se encogió de hombre, _Si definitivamente todos los niños repiten lo que oyen en casa- _pensó Sere

-Aún tengo que hacer algunas cosas en casa de mi padre…

-Pero si ni siquiera vives allí. No entiendo que tiene que ver contigo el estado de la nueva rectoría.

Hacía ya algunos años que Sere se había mudado a un pequeño piso encima de las oficinas del vivero. Era un lugar muy modesto, pero le había proporcionado paz e independencia.

-Si Esmeralda esta contenta, no me importa. Mañana es un día especial para mi padre.

-Y para ti. Tus antepasados construyeron Dante Garden. Fue una vez la casa de tu madre…

Sere se echó a reír.

-De eso hace más de una generación e incluso entonces era una ruina. Mi abuela se mudo por que tenía tantas goteras que mi madre y ella solo podían vivir en un par de habitaciones. Es una pena que ninguno de mis antepasados supiera como hacer dinero.

-Pues, yo creo que tú lo has hecho muy bien, has conseguido el apoyo de todo el mundo y has pensado en muchas ideas para recaudar dinero para la restauración de los jardines.

-Gracias, pero ha sido más bien la lengua persuasiva de mi padre y los fantásticos contactos que tiene en el mundo de los negocios los que han conseguido la mayor parte del dinero. Él ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso. Sin él, jamás habríamos conseguido llegar tan lejos.

-También sin ti Sere no hubieran podido llegar tan lejos, hasta cuando te veras bien Serena, tu eres muy valiosa, inteligente, hermosa, todavía no comprendo como sigues soltera.

-Ay Michiru, otra vez no por favor.

-Creo que comprendo- dijo Michiru - adoras a tu padre. A tus ojos, ningún hombre estará jamás a su altura. Pero por lo menos, dale la oportunidad a uno.

Mientras se dirigía a la antigua rectoría, donde vivían su padre y su madrasta, Sere pensó en la conversación con Michiru. No había respondido nada porque la verdad era demasiada intima. Efectivamente, creía que a cualquier hombre le resultaría muy difícil estar a la altura de Kenji Tsukino. Su padre era especial. Había que ser un hombre excepcional para reconocer a una hija ilegitima, llevársela a su casa y tenerla allí a pesar de que ello le constó su matrimonio. Sabía que su padre tenía sus defectos. De joven, había tenido una pronunciada debilidad por las mujeres y más de una aventura extramatrimonial. La madre de Sere, Ikuko Duarte, había sido una de esas mujeres.

--

A la mañana siguiente, Sere observaba a su padre mientras él organizaba las cámaras a la estrada de Duarte Garden. Aunque se encontraba ya cerca de los sesenta, parecía mucho más joven. Atractivo, se había realizado una carrera de éxito trabajando como abogado para una empresa de muebles, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con medios de comunicación. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, las puertas se abrieron mientras los equipos de televisión locales grababan el momento de la entrevista. Lo acompañaban Esmeralda, la madrasta de Bella y sus hijas, Beryl y Neherencia, ellas adoraban el protagonismo. Sere por su parte, no se había unido a ellas porque sabía que no sería bienvenida y que su participación provocaría disgustos a su padre.

De repente, se dio cuenta de la presencia de un grupo de policías. Había dos agentes de uniforme al lado de un coche de policía con rosto grave, mientras que otro se había acercado a su padre y le estaba diciendo algo que no le gusto a Kenji Tsukino. Su padre empezó a decir a gritos que todo era mentira. Las personas se quedaron en silencio, lo que provoco que Sere escuchara como el policía empezaba a decirle sus derechos ante la perplejidad de todos los presentes.

En presencia de todos. Familia y medios de comunicación Kenji Tsukino estaba siendo arrestado.

--

Aquella tarde, en su lujosa Suite del Moonlight House, Darien Chiba puso una vez mas la grabación. Tras escucharla, encendió la televisión y se maravillo con la escena que se proyectaba en la pantalla Kenji Tsukino cayéndose de su pequeño pedestal de respetabilidad tras alcanzar su breve momento de gloria.

Darien había comprado la empresa de muebles que le daba empleo y había hecho que sus abogados y administradores comprobaran el estado de las cuentas.

Realmente, había resultado demasiado fácil sorprender a Tsukino con las manos en la masa. Por supuesto, exponerlo a la opinión pública era el primer paso. Tsukino tendría que pagar por sus pecados. Darien tenía la intención de despojar de todas sus posesiones al hombre que había abandonado a su madre.

_Primer paso: Humillarlo y privarlo de sus privilegios. "Hecho"_

* * *

***catering**... Es el servicio de alimentación institucional o alimentación colectiva que provee una cantidad determinada de comida y bebida en fiestas, eventos y presentaciones de diversa índole.

* * *

Y que les parecio?


	3. Valor

**Los personajes que van a participar en mi fan fic de Sailor Moon, le pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Historia original de:**Arantxa

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Valor**

Sere recorrió la ruidosa sala con la mirada. Sentía una profunda ira ante la oleada de acusaciones que se estaban lanzado sobre su padre, a quien los acontecimientos de los últimos días le había privado de todo su orgullo.

El salón de la antigua rectoría era espacioso y elegante. Sin embargo, el centro floral que Sere se había esforzado tanto en preparar presentaba un aspecto triste. Habían pasado 3 días desde que a su padre lo había acusado de fraude, falsedad contable y falsificación, además, se le había informado de que se le podrían añadir más delitos a parte de los ya mencionados. Al principio, todo el mundo había salido en su defensa, no solo su familia, sino amigo y hasta vecinos, ya que se trataba de una figura muy popular. Pero el hecho de que su jefe y compañeros de trabajo se mantuvieran en silencio y guardaran las distancias había sido su condena pública. Podría ser que las personas pensaran que los podrían despedir si se atrevían a abrir la boca, puesto que hace una semana Furnridge Leather había sido absorbido por ECA, un enorme imperio empresarial propiedad de Darien Chiba.

Tal vez la sorpresa más desagradable de todas fue el hecho de que, al se interrogado, Kenji Tsukino confeso su delito. A Sere la noticia la había herido profundamente, su padre al que tanto adorada y admiraba había caído tan bajo hasta el punto de robar dinero. Pero por otra parte se sentía orgullosa de que hubiera tenido el valor necesario para aceptar sus culpas. Cuando por fin se le permitió regresar a su casa, Kenji platico en privado con Sere. Su padre le confeso que había llevado un estilo de vida lujoso que le había empujado a acumular deudas que ya no podía pagar.

-Un mes tome prestada una pequeña cantidad para salir de un apuro.- explico su padre- Por supuesto tenia la intención de devolverlo. Desgraciadamente, Beryl decidió casarse por todo lo alto y eso me costó una fortuna. Su madre se gastó otro tanto reconfortándola cuando su matrimonio fracaso. El año pasado, Neherencia necesitó una buena suma para montar su escuela de baile. Coma sabes, eso fue otro desastre y perdí mucho dinero, Se que no es excusa para robar. Y no quiero que pienses que trato de echarle la culpa a alguien.

-No… No pienso eso- susurro Sere, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su padre, sabía que su madrastra y hermanastras solo pedían más y más cosas.

-Jamás se me ha dado muy bien decir que no a la gente que quiero. Me temo que hemos estado viviendo por encima de nuestras posibilidades durante mucho tiempo, pero me resulta imposible negarle nada a Esmeralda. La quiero tanto, Sere… No se lo que voy a hacer si ella decide divorciarse de mí por esto.

Después de esa conversación, a Sere le resulto muy difícil mantenerse al margen mientras el resto de su familia lo convertía en el centro de su ira.

-Han congelado tus cuentas y no se ha pagado mi asignación ¿Cómo se supone que voy a pagar la factura de mi tarjeta de crédito?- le decía su hijastra Neherencia con el hermoso rostro lleno de furia.

Sere se preguntó que ocurriría si ella le sugiriese a su hermanastra que buscara un trabajo. Las dos hijas de su madrastra seguían viviendo con ella. Beryl tenía 27 años y en ocasiones ejercía como modelo. Sin embargo esperaba que su padrastro le pagara los lujos que tanto le gustaban. Neherencia, su hermana, era dos años más joven y no había tenido ningún trabajo que le durada más de tres semanas.

-¿Y las letras de mi deportivo?- le preguntaba Neherencia- ¿De donde voy a sacar el dinero para pagarlas?

-Hasta ahora, jamás había apreciado el hecho de que, con mi primer esposo, nunca nos falto nada- comento Esmeralda con crueldad.

-Si… Evidentemente no soy capaz de estar a su altura- susurró Kenji completamente derrumbado.

-¡No hubieras admitido que te habías llevado el dinero! Con un buen abogado, podríamos haber desestimado los cargos- le dijo Neherencia llena de furia.

-Podríamos haberlo conseguido si Furnridge hubiera seguido en manos de John Ridge(inventado,jaja), pero ahora… ECA es una empresa muy poderosa y tiene recursos ilimitados. Estoy acabado…

-Lo que importa es que hayas tenido el valor de admitir lo que has hecho. Estoy segura de que fue un alivio para todo el mundo y de que tú ahora te sientes un poco mejor- comento Sere.

-¿Sugieres acaso que la sinceridad es la mejor política? ¿Eso es lo que te enseñaron en la escuela dominical?- le dijo su madrastra con desprecio- Por que estoy segura de que eso no lo aprendiste de tu madre. Después de todo, ella fue el secreto de tu padre durante años.

Sere enrojeció de la vergüenza de la que jamás había logrado desprenderse. Era cierto. La larga relación de su madre con Kenji Tsukino había estado basada en mentiras y fingimientos.

-No, yo he venido a…

-¿A meter la nariz donde no te llaman?- termino Beryl

-Creo que todos deberíamos tratar de encontrar una solución- replico Sere- Si podemos devolver el dinero que papá ha sustraído de esas cuentas, tal vez podamos evitar que lo acusen formalmente. Evidentemente, podríamos vender los jardines Dante y el vivero. Además esta el apartamento de Londres…

La sugerencia de vender el apartamento de Londres que tanto Esmeralda como sus hijas utilizaba continuamente puso a las tres mujeres al borde de un ataque de histeria. Sin embargo, Kenji observó a Sere con un brillo de esperanza reflejado en los ojos.

-¿Crees que eso serviría de algo?- pregunto

Sere asintió

-Sin embargo, si vendemos Dante, tú perderás tu trabajo, el negocio que te has montado y tu propia casa, ¿De verdad harías eso por mi?- pregunto Kenji

-Claro, papa, además está esta casa…

-¡Esta casa está a mi nombre y no pienso venderla ni hipotecarla!- grito Esmeralda

Sere desconocía aquel detalle, por lo que se disculpo apresuradamente.

En aquel momento el teléfono empezó a sonar. La policía quería que su padre respondiera algunas preguntas más. Al ver que su padre palidecía, Sere se puso de pie con un rápido movimiento.

-Voy a ir a Furnridge Leather para hablar con quien tenga el poder de tomar una decisión en tu nombre.

-Es una perdida de tiempo.- musito Kenji- Hagas lo que hagas, estoy acabado.

Darien aceptó el café solo, pero ignoro las insinuaciones de la secretaria que se lo había ofrecido y que lo observaba con lujuria _típico de todas las mujeres _pensó Darien _excepto ella… la chica de ojos azules_.

Estaba de pie al lado de la ventana de la sala de juntas de Furnridge Leather, se escuchaba como los ejecutivos de la empresa discutían sus ideas sobre como sanear la empresa del antiguo dueño, John Ridge. Aquella era la empresa más pequeña que ECA había absorbido en más de una década y, además, tenia un enorme agujero negro en sus cuentas. Sin embargo, tenía 2000 empleados con muchos motivos para odiar a Kenji Tsukino porque sus futuros estaban en la cuerda floja, por culpa de él.

La ventana junto a la que estaba, mostraba la recepción de la empresa. Vio que una mujer joven se acercaba al mostrador. Llevaba una larga melena dorada recogida con un sencillo pasador. Darien se tensó, reconociendo inmediatamente el bello rostro y su perfil perfecto. Se quedo sorprendido. Aquella mujer que vivía en el pueblo más muerto de todo Devon, lo había encontrado. ¿Acaso habría visto su limusina y se había imaginado la cantidad de dinero que tenia? Fuera como fuera, lo había identificado y le había ahorrado las molestias de tener que buscarla. Se sintió desilusionado. Había pensado que, por una vez, tendría que esforzarse para llevarse a una mujer a la cama.

El teléfono sonó. La llamada era para John Ridge.

Tras colgar el teléfono, Ridge pareció incomodo.

-Sere, la hija de Kenji Tsukino, está abajo y ha pedido verme a mí o a quien este al mando. ¿Hay alguien aquí que quiera hablar con ella?

Darien se había quedado paralizado. Tenía el ceño fruncido. En la información que le habían proporcionado sobre Kenji Tsukino no había referencia alguna de que tuviera una hija.

-¿Dice usted la hija de Tsukino?

-Si, su única y encantadora hija, aunque yo preferiría no tener que hablar con ella. No hay nada que decir, ¿Verdad?

-Nada.- afirmaron al unísono todos los ejecutivos

-Yo la recibiré aquí. Dentro de 15 min.- anunció Darien, reprimiendo su ira y sorpresa.

Inmediatamente, abrió el archivo que tenia sobre Tsukino en su laptop. Allí encontró una breve referencia sobre Serena Tsukino, de veinticuatro años de edad. La única hija de Kenji Tsukino tenía que ser muy valiosa incluso para un hombre tan mentiroso como él.

Sere estaba sentada en la sala de espera. Notaba perfectamente la hostilidad que su presencia despertaba y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba recogiendo lo que su padre había sembrado. Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente. Se había quedado atónita cuando le dijeron que Darien Chiba, el multimillonario dueño de ECA, estaba allí y que estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella. Cuando por fin la acompañaron a la sala de juntas, tras pasar por delante de la puerta de lo que una vez había sido el despacho de su padre, se sentía nerviosa, avergonzada y muy incomoda.

-Señorita Tsukino…-murmuró Darien, observando la conmoción reflejada en los ojos de Sere cuando lo reconoció- Me llamo Darien Chiba.

-Usted es… ¡Es…Imposible!-exclamó.- Bueno no, evidentemente… debe de ser usted quien dice que es- añadió tras una pequeña pausa- Dios mío, esto es una coincidencia que preferiría que no se hubiese producido.

-No me ha dicho por qué quería verme.

-Oh, si. He venido a hablar sobre mi padre.

-Me sorprende que usted crea que eso podría interesarme.

-Mi padre trabajo en esta empresa durante muchos años.

-Durante los cuales, robo a esta.

-No tengo intención alguna en negar lo que mi padre ha hecho.

-¿Entonces? , ¿Qué otra razón puede tener usted para pedir esta entrevista? Puede que esperara usted el mismo trato especial del que su padre disfruto mientras trabajaba aquí.

-No se de que esta usted hablando.

-John Ridge trató a su padre más como a un amigo que como un empleado y jamás pido entender por que el hecho de que la productividad mejorara jamás reportaba más beneficios. Por eso decidió vender. Ahora que ha visto cómo su confianza fue traicionada se siente muy herido.

-Mi padre esta muy avergonzado. Se que eso no cambia nada, pero…

-Vive usted en su mundo de fantasía, señorita Tsukino. En estos momentos, mis empleados están encontrando el modo de que este negocio salga adelante sin despidos masivos.

-No lo sabía- dijo Sere, que no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que podrían acarrear las acciones de su padre- Desconocía que el asunto fuera tan serio.

-¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Esta empresa perdió una gran cantidad de dinero. Ningún negocio de este tamaño podría capear unas pérdidas económicas de tal calibre sin despidos.

-Ésa es precisamente la razón que me ha traído hasta aquí- dijo ella, con un nuevo optimismo- Para hablar de cómo podemos pagar ese dinero.

-¿Pagarlo dice?

Darien la observó con curiosidad. Los hermosos ojos y las pecas que le cubrían la nariz le daban un atractivo que era incapaz de definir. Su ropa no era nada del otro mundo y tampoco le sentaba demasiado bien, pero se veía relegado a un segundo plano por la radiante belleza que emanaba de ella.

-Mi padre tiene algunas propiedades que se podrían vender. El dinero que se sacara se podría destinar a pagar la deuda- afirmó, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se preguntó por qué aquel hombre la hacía sentirse tan extraña.

-Si alguna de esas propiedades se compró con dinero robado y el tribunal declara culpable a su padre, se podrían expropiar sin más y venderse para proporcionar compensación.

-No lo sabía…

-Sin embargo, un caso como éste lleva mucho tiempo y a esta empresa lo que le falta es tiempo precisamente.

-Mi padre ya ha admitido su culpa- le recordó Sere, esperanzada- Él estaría encantado de que sus propiedades se pusieran a la venta y que el dinero que se obtuviera sirviera para pagar su deuda.

-Le recuerdo que su padre es un ladrón y que se puede tardar mucho tiempo en vender una propiedad.

-Si, claro lo comprendo…

-Por supuesto, en el caso de que yo estuviera dispuesto a considerar algo así, se podría realizar una tasación y cambiar la titularidad de esas propiedades. Eso se podría realizar con mucha rapidez.

Sere asintió, de nuevo esperanzada. Entonces, contuvo el aliento, consiente de que la mirada de Darien Chiba despertaba en una parte de su cuerpo el pulso del deseo. Al reconocer este hecho, se sonrojo y se dirigió hacía la ventana. No podía creer que aquel hombre pudiera ejercer un efecto tal en ella. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de despertar el deseo físico que ella llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo y ocultando? Se negaba a creer que algo así pudiera ser posible. Hacía mucho tiempo que decidió que jamás entregaría su cuerpo sin su corazón.

-También disminuiría los riesgos de que alguien sufriera arrepentimientos de última hora- señalo Darien- evidentemente, su objetivo es evitar que su padre tenga que ir a juicio.

-Evidentemente si- admitió ella, manteniéndole la mirada.-

-Si le soy sincero, soy de la opinión que todos los que comenten un delito deberían sufrir todo el peso de la ley.

-Sin embargo, si la empresa recuperara ese dinero, ésta y todos los trabajadores se verían beneficiados. ¿No le parece esa una buena razón?

-No me dejo llevar por los impulsos de mi corazón señorita Tsukino.

Darien observó como ella se apartaba un mechón de cabello dorado de la suave mejilla. Era una mujer exquisita, deliciosa y su cuerpo había reaccionado inmediatamente ante la carga sexual que suponía la presencia de aquella mujer. Notó que ella estaba temblando. Le gustaba pensar que él podía ser la razón de esa reacción. De repente deseo ver como la cabellera dorada le caía en todo su esplendor por la espalda.

-Pero en este caso en particular…-se atrevió ella a sugerir.

-Los negocios tienen que ver exclusivamente con el arte del beneficio y la conclusión es que su oferta no me ofrece lo suficiente para tentarme.

La desilusión se apodero de Sere. Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa o fuera de lugar. Ella era simplemente una jardinera. Por primera vez, fue consiente de su falta de sofisticación. No sabía como suplicarle a un hombre, y aquél tenía la apariencia fría, dura y elegante de un diamante. Esto unido a la falta de sentimientos era una combinación que le resultaba intimidatoria.

-¿Que haría falta para… para tentarlo a usted?

Darien la estudió con inquietante tranquilidad.

-Tú

-¿Cómo? Lo siento. No comprendo- dijo ella sorprendida

-Te quiero a ti

-No comprendo- repitió, esperando que Chiba no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que ella creía. Era imposible.

-¿Eres siempre tan lenta en comprender las cosas?

-¿Esta usted hablando de… sexo?- pregunto incrédula y avergonzada a la vez.

Darien aleteó sus espesas pestañas negras con un gesto de aburrimiento.

-¿Y de que si no?

-¿Acaso esta bromeando?

-Yo no bromeo con nadie.

Sere lo observo atentamente. Era muy guapo, _No _se dijo así misma ydecidió aplastar aquel pensamiento inmediatamente.

-¿De verdad me esta usted sugiriendo que si me acuesto con usted podría reconsiderar los cargos contra mi padre?

-SI

-Moralmente, eso esta muy mal.

-Los dos somos personas adultas y usted tiene la capacidad para elegir.

Sere irguió la cabeza. Se sentía furiosa por el hecho de que él pudiera avergonzarla tan fácilmente.

-¿Disfruta usted insultándome de este modo?

-Lo que para usted es un insulto para otras es un verdadero cumplido. No es que quiera presumir, pero algunas mujeres serían capaces de matar por tener la misma oportunidad.

Sere que raramente perdía la compostura, comprendió en aquellos momentos lo que se podría sentir desear matar a otro ser humano. Aquella arrogancia, aquella insolencia le repugnaba. Sintió que fluía por sus venas el amargo veneno del odio.

-¡Pues yo no soy una de esas mujeres!

-Lo que, sin lugar a dudas, te convierte en más deseable.

-¿Acaso es usted uno de esos hombres que siempre desea lo que no puede tener?

-Nunca me he encontrado con nada que no pudiera tener.

-Pues aquí tiene el primer caso- le contesto Sere dándose la vuelta- No estoy dispuesta a negociar con mi cuerpo, señor Chiba.

-En ese caso, su padre tendrá que cargar con sus culpas e ir a prisión- murmuro Darien cuando Sere estaba a punto de salir de la oficina.

Sabiendo que no se podía permitir tal demostración de desprecio, Sere dudó. La idea de que su padre fuera a prisión la horrorizaba. Kenji ya había perdido tanto: reputación, amigos, seguridad económica… Podría ser incluso que también perdiera su matrimonio. Sabía que su padre había actuado mal y lo aceptaba, pero lo que dominaba sus pensamientos era la deuda que había contraído con su padre el día en el que él le abrió las puertas de su casa tras la repentina muerte de su madre.

Cuando su progenitora, Ikuko, se quedó embarazada durante una larga relación con Kenji Tsukino, había esperado que él dejara a Marisa, su esposa, con la que no tenía hijos por ella. Sin embargo, Ikuko se enteró de que no había sido la única aventura de Kenji. Dolida y amargada, se había convertido en una madre soltera poco entregada.

Cuando Sere tenía 8 años, Ikuko se suicido. Kenji, que aún estaba casado con su primera esposa, se dispuso a ayudar inmediatamente a su hija ilegitima en unos momentos en que la niña no tenia a nadie más. Aunque había sido prácticamente una desconocida para él, su padre la había hecho sentirse muy querida. A pesar de que Marisa lo obligo a elegir entre su hija o ella, Kenji se negó a entregar en adopción a Sere. Marisa no tardó en pedir el divorcio. Su padre jamás le había echado en cara el precio que había tenido que pagar por elegirla a ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se casó casi inmediatamente con Esmeralda, Sere siempre se había sentido en deuda con su padre por el sacrificio que había echo por ella.

-Antes de que te marches, quiero que me escuches,- le dijo Darien, tras notar la duda en ella. Sere se volvió para mirarlo.- Si tu padre tiene bienes suficientes para pagar y tú accedes a ser mi amante, retirare los cargos en su contra.

Sere se echó a temblar. ¿Amante? ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿A una aventura de una noche? Su ignorancia en el terreno sexual le molestó mucho.

-¿Y que implica eso de ser tu amante?

-Agradarme…

-No creo que eso se me de muy bien.

-Estoy dispuesto a darte lecciones sin consto alguno.

-Lo que creo es que usted no puede soportar que lo rechacen.

-No creo que vayas a rechazarme dos veces.

Sere contuvo el aliento. Le resultaba imposible imaginarse, sin horrorizarse, el hecho de quitarse la ropa delante de un hombre, por lo que prefirió no pensar en lo que venía después. Sabía que había muchas personas que tenían relaciones sexuales sin darle importancia alguna. Sería algo físico, no emocional. No tenía que darle tanta importancia a algo que no tenía. Tal vez no le atrajera demasiado el sexo, pero podría soportarlo.

-Bueno, en lo que a mí se refiere es una idea estúpida, pero si el hecho de que yo me acueste con usted una noche va a ayudar a mi familia pue…

-Una noche no será suficiente- la interrumpió Darien

Sere se quedó atónita. ¿Quería más de una noche?

-En ese caso, me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo va a querer usted que yo represente ese… papel en su vida.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras me proporciones entretenimiento.

-¿Acaso lo entretiene que una mujer lo odie?

-Te prometo que odio no será precisamente lo que sientas al final.(huyy,se ve que tiene la razon)

Sere jamás había sido violenta pero sintió un odio tan profundo que estuvo a punto de pegarle una cachetada.

Entonces la realidad paso de nuevo a la primera página y recordó el profundo amor que sentía por su padre. Darien Chiba le estaba dando la oportunidad de protegerlo. ¿Pero a que precio?, sin embargo adoraba a su padre y no quería verlo encerrado en prisión. ¿Cómo podía negarse? ¿Cuántos años de libertad perdería su padre si se negaba?

-Quiero que me respondas ahora mismo.- la presiono Darien

-Si…Me ha hecho usted una oferta que no puedo rechazar.

Darien le extendió la mano, sin embargo Sere no la tomó.

-Pero- añadió ella- no finjamos que se trata de una oferta civilizada.

Él dio un paso atrás y antes de que Sere tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer le cubrió los labios con su insolente boca. La sorpresa la paralizó durante los primeros segundos y entonces, una salvaje pasión se apoderó de ella, tensándole todos los músculos de su feminidad. Cuando Darien levantó la cabeza, la observó con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

-Si le da demasiado valor al concepto de "Civilizada" _cara_. Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto contigo. Si todo va bien, yo te llamaré la semana que viene.

Sin más salió de la oficina dejando a Sere petrificada en su lugar.

* * *

Disculpen mi demora,lo siento,esta vez no tengo justificacion.


	4. Salvada por Canela

**Capitulo 4**

**Salvada por Canela**

Kenji Tsukino sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

-No me queda nada, ni siquiera mi independencia.

-¿Acaso las tasaciones no son lo que tú esperabas?- le pregunto Sere muy preocupada.

-Yo diría que esas cifras son más que generosas.

Sere frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto los precios han caído en algunas zonas. ¿Cómo han tasado el jardín y el vivero?

-Bueno la finca es de interés cultural, por lo que la ley la protege. Eso hace que su valor de venta sea bajo, para evitar que se pueda caer en la especulación urbanística. En cuanto al vivero, es un negocio pequeño. Tú lo has hecho bien, pero…

-Se que no es gran cosa.

-Aun así, si el hecho de vender me protege de ir a la cárcel, ¿Cómo voy a quejarme? En cuanto a lo que me has dicho del dueño de ECA y de ti, eso hace que esta oferta sea aún más sorprendente.

¿Sorprendente? Le parecía una extraña elección de palabras. Sere se sonrojó y se preguntó si su padre había comprendido lo que ella había tratado de decirle tan delicadamente con respecto a Darien Chiba y a ella. Para ocultar su confusión, se agacho para acariciar a Canela, que estaba acostada en sus pies.

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa y ya eres adulta- dijo Kenji- No se me debe olvidar. No me sorprende que un hombre como Darien Chiba se haya figado en ti.

-Bueno, sí, se podría decir eso… -dijo ella. A lo mejor su padre no había entendido la clase de relación que Darien Chiba le ofrecía.

-Tal vez podrías hablar con el sobre las tasaciones- murmuro su padre, como si nada- No necesariamente ahora, pero puede que dentro de un par de semanas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es imposible que seas tan ingenua. Evidentemente, tú ejerces una gran influencia sobre el hombre que me tiene en su poder.

-No creo que sea así exactamente

-No es el momento de falsas modestias- replico su padre un poco irritado- Elige el momento adecuado y háblale de lo mucho que te ha dolido cómo se ha tratado a tu familia. ¿Te has puesto ha pensar como va a ser mi vida cuando no tenga ni donde caerme muerto? ¿Cuándo me vea obligado a vivir de tu madrastra como su fuera un gigoló?

Sere se quedó atónita al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Mira, lo siento… No había pensado en eso. Lo único que me preocupaba hasta ahora era que no fueras a prisión.

Kenji Tsukino parpadeó como si ella hubiera cometido una imperdonable falta de imprudencia.

-Creo que ese riesgo ha sido eliminado- declaró- va a resultarme muy difícil encontrarme otro trabajo.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Sin embargo ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude el hecho de que yo hable con Darien Chiba?

-Eres muy ingenua, Sere. Mientras ese Chiba este interesado en ti, tendrás el mundo a tus pies. Lo mejor que me podría ocurrir sería que yo pudiera recuperar mi trabajo en Furnridge Leather.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí. Eso les cerraría la boca a todos los que han hablado tan mal de mí. Además, me ayudaría a volver a empezar.

-Sinceramente no creo que pueda hacer nada al respecto.

-Bueno, si eso no es posible, entonces algo de un nivel equivalente en otra parte. ¿Por qué te escandaliza tanto? A Chiba no le supondría ningún esfuerzo hacerte ese pequeño favor por el bien de tu familia.

Por una vez, Sere se sintió agradecida por la llegada de Esmeralda y sus hijas, No sabía como decirle a su padre que ella no tenía la influencia que el imaginaba y que sabía que sus expectativas eran imposibles.

-Me alegra ver que aún llevas puesto esa asquerosa blusa y tus pantalones como siempre- dijo Neherencia- ¿Cuándo va a utilizar Darien Chiba su varita mágica para convertirte en algo más presentable? ¿O es que acaso le gusta el barro?

-Tú y tu asquerosa suerte- añadió Beryl con absoluta envidia- Cuando pienso en todo lo que yo me esfuerzo por estar hermosa, resulta deprimente que tu vayas por ahí con ese espantoso aspecto y seas capaz de ligarte a un millonario.

-Les aseguro que no va a durar ni 5 minutos con él- afirmó Esmeralda

-Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo Sere- Tengo que llevar unos pedidos a la oficina de correos- añadió, ansiosa por escapar del odio de las tres mujeres.

-No te olvides de lo que estoy pasando- le recordó su padre, tras acompañar a la puerta a su hija.

-Por supuesto que no…

-A ver si puedes hacer algo por mi con ese Chiba

Sere regresó al vivero en su furgoneta. Desgraciadamente, ya no podía hacer nada más por su padre. Kenji tendría que enfrentarse al hecho de que su vida jamás volvería a ser igual. Ella misma tenía también que aceptar que, en pocos días, su vida se derrumbaría a su alrededor como un castillo de naipes y con ella el futuro que había dado por sentado. Se vería privada de los jardines en los que había crecido y trabajado. Su negocio pasaría a manos de un desconocido que tal vez ni siquiera lo conservara. Después de todo, los beneficios del vivero eran escasos. Pero todo lo que hacía era para poder ayudar a su padre.

Acababa de terminar de preparar los arreglos de flores, cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Andrew Furuthara(espero que asi se escriba su apellido) era ya conocido en el mundo de la jardinería y, a menudo, aceptaba contratos en el extranjero. Lo había conocido en la universidad y lo veía menos de lo que le habría gustado.

-Un amigo me ha contado lo de tu padre- dijo Andrew- Debes de estar destrozada por todo esto. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste tú personalmente?

-Por que no vi razón para contarte malas noticias

-¿Y cuantas veces te he llorado yo en el hombro?

-Sólo una- dijo ella recordando aquella noche lamentable- Además, los jardines y el vivero se van a vender

-Es un desastre. ¡No lo puedo creer!

Sere se imaginó a Andrew masajeándose la cabella con una mano y los ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Era un hombre muy atractivo y divertido. Tenían mucho en común y Sere se llevaba muy bien con la familia de él. Le había costado mucho tiempo asimilar que su amistad no iba a ir más allá porque Andrew era homosexual. Cuando lo descubrió, estaba ya completamente enamorada de él.

Mientras Sere platicaba con Andrew, Darien llegó al vivero. Miró a su alrededor con un profundo desdén y se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta de la tienda. Entonces, vio a Sere. Interminables piernas cubiertas con jeans, los cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta y una maravillosa sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba charlando por teléfono y no se había percatado de que él había llegado. De inmediato supo que él no estaría satisfecho hasta que no le sonriera a él de ese modo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi… Te echo de menos.

Darien empezó a escuchar la conversación sin que ella se diera cuenta. Estaba agarrada a aquel teléfono como si fuera su amante o, mejor dicho, como si estuviera hablando con su amante. Tenía los ojos brillantes, la voz susurrante. Una dura y fría mirada se reflejó en los ojos de Darien.

-Aún no esta todo decidido- añadió Sere- Bueno, ya te lo contare todo cuando regreses.

Sere sintió que alguien la estaba mirando. Levanto la cabeza y cuando lo hizo estuvo a punto de dejar caer el teléfono. Vio a Darien Chiba en la puerta con un aspecto muy elegante… Y muy guapo.

-Andrew… tengo que dejarte. Acaba de entrar un cliente a la tienda- Mintió

-¿Quién es Andrew?- le preguntó Darien, entrando en la tienda, después de que ella colgara.

-Un amigo- respondió ella guardándose el teléfono en la bolsa del pantalón.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Me vas a preguntar eso mismo en la cama? Te recuerdo que no soy un cliente- añadió haciendo que Sere se ruborizara intensamente- Bueno, venia a verte por que me gustaría que me enseñaras la finca.

-No hay mucho que ver.

-Lo que sea. Necesito un poco de aire fresco. Aquí casi no se puede ni respirar por el olor a perfume.

-Preparo flores secas perfumadas- dijo ella, indicándoselas- Vendo mucho. Mis clientes vienen desde muy lejos para comprármelas.

De repente Canela se levantó del lugar en el que estaba acostada y se dirigió velozmente al exterior. Eso hizo que Sere se diera cuenta que el estacionamiento estaba lleno de coches y de hombres.

-¿Quiénes son todas esas personas?- preguntó Sere sorprendida

-Mi servicio de seguridad- contesto como si nada Darien

Sere sintió la tentación de hacer un comentario irónico y sarcástico acerca de su necesidad de tomar precauciones. Sin embargo, Darien pareció leerle el pensamiento.

-Es mejor que no lo hagas. No es buena idea ponerme de mal humor- dijo.

Sere se sintió desconcertada por la velocidad con la que él pudo captar lo que ella diría, por lo que decidió guardar silencio.

-Sólo se ha restaurado una parte de los jardines. Yo utilizo la parte que era el huerto para cultivar plantas que vendo y que crecen en su hábitat natural.

-Yo jamás habría dicho que éste sea tu hábitat natural.

-Pues te habrías equivocado.

-Yo raramente me equivoco.

Entonces Darien le tomó la mano. Ella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de retirarla. Unos dedos largos y pálidos le rodearon la muñeca, para dejar al descubierto la piel endurecida de las manos y el lamentable estado de sus uñas.

-Cuando me dijiste que dirigías el vivero, no me di cuenta de que lo que hacías era trabajar la tierra como un jornalero.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta.

-Has llevado una vida muy… inflexible hasta ahora.

-No lo creo.

-Eres muy testaruda y me gusta- dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos- En un mundo de mujeres que dicen siempre que sí, tú brillas como una estrella, _preziosi_- concluyo, besándole la mano.

Sere la retiró inmediatamente pero no por ello dejó de sentir el tibio contacto de sus labios.

Mientras ella le explicaba todo acerca de la finca, Darien escuchó sin interés alguno las explicaciones que Sere le daba. No tenía intención de comprometerse con un proyecto que aparentemente, no le ofrecía nada de beneficios. Además no le gustaban los espacios verdes. Por el contrario, no dejaba de preguntarse como Sere podría tener un aspecto tan exquisito cuando iba vestida como una vagabunda. Recordó el suave aroma de su piel y se dijo que seguramente era simple jabón.

-Déjalo ya- dijo

-¿El qué?- pregunto ella

Darien le agarró la mano y tiró de ella.

-Señor Chiba…

Aquella manera tan formal de referirse a él lo llenó de una furia tan profunda que no pudo evitar tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con un fiero deseo que, normalmente, solía mantener bajo control.

Sere intentó protestar, pero Darien ahogo sus palabras con sus propios labios. La besó con tanta pasión que sintió que las piernas amenazaban con doblársele. Los sensuales movimientos de la lengua de Darien en el interior de la boca la excitaron. Sensaciones desconocidas recorrieron su cuerpo. Con un rápido movimiento, él la empujo contra la pared de piedra que estaba a espaldas de Sere y le cubrió el trasero con las manos, consiguiendo así que ella sintiera la potencia de su erección. La pasión del italiano resultaba aterradora y excitante al mismo tiempo para ella.

De repente Darien levantó la cabeza y exclamo algo que pareció sonar a un insulto en italiano.

-Tú perro… tú perro me ha mordido.

A Sere le costó centrarse, pero por fin vio como Canela ladraba como loca y tiraba frenéticamente del pantalón de Darien.

-¡Dios mío! No le caes nada bien- dijo, agachándose inmediatamente para tomar al perrito en brazos.

-_Inferno! _¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada de "Estas herido" o "te ha sacado sangre" o "necesitas la vacuna de la rabia"?

-Lo siento mucho… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Bueno, no creo que vaya a desangrarme y tengo todas las vacunas al día.- replico Darien secamente, sin poder evitar fijarse como Sere acariciaba y tranquilizaba a la perra.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Sere dio las gracias al cielo por la intervención del perro y se apartó para dejarlo en el suelo. Estaba segura de que el perro la había salvado de perder su virginidad. Darien Chiba no se habría detenido por nada. Hacía lo que quería cuando quería. Además, sentía la boca tan hinchada y acalorada por el beso que tenía miedo y vergüenza de volver a mirarlo.

-Más allá del muro, los jardines son tierra baldía. Allí no hay nada que merezca la pena mostrarte.

-¿Y la casa?

Unos minutos después se detuvieron frente a la casa donde había nacido la madre de Sere. Estaba en ruinas.

-¿Cómo esta por dentro?

-En estado ruinoso también. Hace unos años se taparon con tablones las ventanas por seguridad.

-Ésta sólo ha sido una visita rápida- murmuro Darien mientras regresaban al vivero- Debería mencionar que se ha convocado a tu padre para que asista a una reunión esta tarde.

-¿Y sobre que es esa reunión?

-Sobre el hecho de que no nos ha dado un listado completo de sus propiedades.

-¡Eso es mentira, yo misma revise con el los informes!- exclamó ella con la mejillas enrojecidas.

-No me gustan las personas que me hacen desperdiciar el tiempo.

-Te aseguro que mi padre no ha estado desperdiciando tú tiempo y que tampoco te ha mentido- replico ella con ojos brillantes- No puedes dar por sentado que te ha mentido solo porque cometió el error de tomar dinero que no le pertenecía.

-Y no lo estoy haciendo. Se le dijo a tu padre que tenia que declarar cuales eran sus bienes y ha omitido los detalles de otro apartamento que tiene en Londres.

-Mi padre solo tiene un apartamento en Londres.

-Tiene la suerte de disponer de dos, dado que aún le falta una buena cantidad de dinero que devolver.

-Tienes que estar equivocado.

-Me temo que no. La información con la que cuento, sobre el segundo apartamento que tu padre tiene en Londres, es de fiar.

Sere no sabía que decir. Giró la cabeza para que Darien no viera que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Si tienes razón, realmente no se como disculpar a mí padre.

-Nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie. Tu padre nos entregará la titularidad de los bienes y nosotros nos olvidaremos de lo ocurrido.

-Dadas las circunstancias es muy generoso de tu parte.

Darien sonrió de un modo tanto siniestro. Las cosas se estaban dando tal y como había pensado. Sabía que Kenji Tsukino había cometido al menos otro delito que tarde o temprano saldría a la superficie. Para cuando hubiera terminado con él su enemigo lo habría perdido todo.

-Mi padre no es un mal hombre, sino sólo algo necio. No sé que le habrá pasado, pero… quizá sea una especie de crisis de mediana edad. Sinceramente, no puedo explicar porqué ha hecho esto o por qué precisamente en estos momentos se comporta como su peor enemigo. Sin embargo, te aseguro que ha sido un padre maravilloso para mí y que ha hecho mucho por esta comunidad.

Algo incomodo por un cierto sentimiento de piedad se estaba apoderando de él. Darien decidió regresar al tema que más le interesaba.

-He organizado tu alojamiento.

-¿Qué clase de alojamiento y donde?

-Un ático en Londres

-¿Tiene jardín? Canela necesita un jardín

-¿Canela?

-Mi perra.

-Yo pagare la factura del hotel para animales en el que se quede.

-No. Tiene que quedarse conmigo. Se pone muy triste y se niega a comer cuando yo no estoy con ella. Sé que para alguien a quien no le gustan los animales puede parecer una tontería… pero es un perro con muchos sentimientos.

-He dicho que se va a un hotel. Mis asesores escogerán el mejor.

-Pero si yo no estoy a su lado no comerá y…

-Tonterías

-No son tonterías

-No me gustan los animales en casa.

Convencida de que Darien Chiba se hartaría de ella en menos de una semana, Sere decidió no seguir hablando del tema.

-¿Y puedo yo decir algo al respecto?

-¿Sobre que? ¿Sobre tu alojamiento?

-Sí. Quiero vivir en una casa con jardín- dijo- Me volveré loca si estoy en la ciudad y encima encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

-En el ático hay piscina y un techo que se puede retirar…

-Yo quiero un jardín… Hasta los condenados tienen derecho a pedir un último deseo.

-Te aseguro que no te estás enfrentando a un pelotón de fusilamiento. ¿Cuándo puedes venirte conmigo?

-Cuando tenga… Cuando no me quede más remedio.

-Ésa sería la respuesta que una doncella virgen habría dado hace un siglo. Te aseguró que tú no estas en esa categoría.

-Crees que lo sabes todo ¿verdad? No es así. En lo que a mí respecta, claro que estoy en esa categoría…

Darien entorno la mirada y la observo con atención.

-No te atrevas a realizar comentarios sarcásticos sobre mí- le advirtió ella

Darien sintió una profunda satisfacción ¿Esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan atraído por ella? ¿Habría sentido de algún modo aquella sutil diferencia del resto de las mujeres que había conocido? Era virgen. Jamás había sentido un deseo tan fuerte por una mujer y por fin había comprendido que la razón de que ella se mostrara tan reacia era su inexperiencia, lo que provocó que la deseara más aún.

-Mira, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- musito ella- ¿Cuándo me esperas en Londres?

-La semana que viene. Se te mantendrá informada- dijo Darien, sacándose una tarjeta del bolsillo- Si quieres hablar conmigo. Bueno aquí… tienes mi número privado.

Sere acepto la tarjeta, pero le resultó imposible imaginar por qué iba ella a querer hablar con Darien Chiba. Sus pensamientos se centraron en otro tema que le preocupaba más.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esta casa?

Darien se encogió de hombros. Su indiferencia hacia unos jardines de tanto valor histórico hizo sentir mal a Sere.

Antes de que se montara en su limusina, Darien la miró. Ella lo ignoro y, tras tomar en brazos a Canela, que seguía ladrando sin parar a los coches, desapareció a toda velocidad. Darien se tomó el tabique nasal con el dedo índice y pulgar y apretó la mandíbula.


	5. Belleza al Natural

**Capitulo 5**

**Belleza al Natural**

Cuatro días después…

Sere estaba en Londres. A la mañana después de su llegada, se reunió en su hotel con una elegante morena de poco más de treinta años. Se llamaba Luna Harper y era una de las ayudantes de Darien. Se había encargado de organizarlo todo.

-Hoy tiene usted muchas citas- dijo- Lo primero que he organizado ha sido una visita a la casa que el señor Chiba ha elegido para usted.

Sere recordó con tristeza que, desde el día en el que Darien Chiba fue al vivero para visitarla, su día a día había estado lleno de acontecimientos. El mismo día, su padre había cedido todas sus propiedades y, a las 24 horas, un empleado de ECA había llegado para hacerse cargo del vivero. La velocidad a la que todo se desarrollaba la había dejado completamente atónita. También había tenido que dejar vacante su piso. Este hecho la había obligado a vivir temporalmente con su padre, donde sus hermanastras y su madrastra le hicieron sentir muy poco bienvenida.

Sere aprovecho las circunstancias para preguntar a su padre sobre el segundo apartamento en Londres.

-Tenía una razón muy buena para mantenerlo en secreto. Esmeralda habría querido que yo lo vendiera para poder comprar una casa más grande y yo lo quería para cuando nos jubiláramos. Mis motivos no eran nada egoístas. Además la actual inquilina es una anciana. Me preocupaba que el cambio de dueño pudiera afectarla a ella.

-Ocultaste información cuando había prometido declarar todos tus bienes. Eso debió de dejarles una impresión muy mala a los de ECA.

-Si no cuido de mis intereses, ¿Quién va ha hacerlo? Por supuesto, espero que cuando tengas oportunidad hagas todo lo posible por aliviar nuestros problemas.

Al recordar aquella conversación, Sere sintió que su nivel de estrés alcanzaba niveles muy altos. La falta de preocupación de su padre sobre lo que había hecho la ponía muy nerviosa. El hecho de que hubiera robado dinero de Furnridge no había sido un hecho puntual. Además, su problema iba más allá.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Luna, interrumpiendo los tristes pensamientos de Sere.

Tras salir del coche, Sere observo incrédula la casa que había enfrente de ella.

-Esta debe de ser una de las mejores casas de Londres- comento Luna sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

Abrió la impresionante puerta principal. Al entrar en el vestíbulo de mármol. Sere se quedo asombrada, observando las elegantes escaleras. Se le ocurrían un montón de preguntas pero se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para decirlas en voz alta.

-Es una casa muy grande y no se deje engañar por su antigüedad. Cuenta con aire acondicionado, controles electrónicos, un sistema de sonido e imponentes medidas de seguridad.

Recorrieron la casa empezando por el ala este, donde había una piscina, un gimnasio, una bodega y siguió por los demás pisos, donde había enormes estancias y baños impresionantes y todo estaba equipado con la última tecnología.

Al ver que Sere no decía nada, Luna empezó a mostrarse un poco ansiosa.

-La casita que hay en la parte de atrás cuenta con habitaciones para el servicio y garaje. Ahora, déjeme que le muestre el jardín, algo que creo que le interesa especialmente. Es grande, resguardado y está orientado al sur.

-Por favor, permítame unos minutos… tengo que llamar a su jefe.

Sere se dirigió rápidamente a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja y rebusco en su bolso hasta que encontró la tarjeta que Darien le había dado. Mientras marcaba los números sacudió la cabeza incrédula varias veces.

En cuanto oyó su voz, empezó inmediatamente a hablar.

-Soy Sere. Siento molestarte.

-No me molestas en absoluto, _gioia mia.- _dijo el indicándole a su secretaria que lo dejara solo.

-Me dijiste que te ocuparías de mi alojamiento. Me están mostrando la casa y no lo comprendo. ¡Es una mansión enorme con 8 dormitorios!

Darien se dio la vuelta en su sillón para disfrutar del cielo de Manhattan.

-Todas las casas que yo utilizo deben reunir tres características esenciales: espacio máximo, intimidad y seguridad.

-Sí, pero esto es una locura, el utilizar una casa que debe de valer millones en estas circunstancias a menos que… ¿No estarás pensando mudarte conmigo verdad?- pregunto Sere horrorizada era la única explicación que se le ocurría para un gasto tan excesivo.

-Por supuesto que no- replico él, en tono desafiante- Si es una desilusión, lo siento.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- afirmo ella mucho más aliviada- No encajaríamos para nada. Sin embargo, eso no explica esta casa tan grande cuando no vamos a durar ni 5 minutos juntos. Resultan innecesarios tantas molestias y tantos gastos.

-Tal vez preferirías que te llevara a un hotel barato que alquila habitaciones por horas- le dijo el irónico- Si es mi deseo, vivirás en una mansión enorme aunque solo sea durante 5 minutos. ¿Comprendido?

-Si- respondió ella, con voz carente de expresión.

-Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer. Te veré cuando regrese a Londres- concluyo Darien, antes de colgar.

Se sentía furioso con ella. Había esperado que ella estuviera encantada con aquella casa, cuyo jardín había ganado premios. Él mismo había seleccionado de entre sus propiedades. ¿Cuándo se había tomado tantas molestias por una mujer?

Sere, por su parte, se reunió de nuevo con Luna y salió al hermoso jardín, era simplemente maravilloso. Los ojos le escocían. Se sentía algo agobiada con la conversación que había mantenido con Darien. Decidió que no volvería a cometer el error de llamarlo por teléfono. Por lo que a él se refería, ella no tenía ni derechos, ni opiniones que merecieran la pena ser escuchados. No olvidaría jamás ese detalle en el futuro.

Se dirigió con Luna al hotel de animales en el que se había realizado una reserva para Canela. Suelo con calefacción, cama en miniatura, webcam y la promesa de una foto diaria y un boletín de información sobre su mascota, impresionaron muy poco a Sere. Explico que sólo utilizaría la habitación para Canela en contadas ocasiones, ya que la perrita podía permanecer en casa siempre y cuando Darien no estuviera en ella. A juzgar por lo comentarios que había hecho Luna sobre el horario de su jefe, Darien estaría demasiado ocupado como para ir a la mansión con frecuencia.

--

Una semana después, con los ojos brillantes por la tensión, Sere pensaba en la inminente cita que tenía a las tres con Darien y el modo en el que, probablemente, ésta iba a terminar, no estaba preparada y no sabía nad…

_Alto, Sere, tranquila, deja de pensar en eso, cuando llegue el momento preocúpate no antes. _Pensó Sere.

Se miró en el enorme espejo que había en el vestíbulo.

El vestido que llevaba era blanco con un pequeño estampado dorado. Estaba hecho a la medida y resultaba muy elegante. Por supuesto era de un famoso diseñador, al igual que las otras prendas que la asesora de moda había elegido para ella. Sere casi no se reconocía después de la visita a un salón de belleza. Su cabellera dorada ligeramente ondula, se había transformado en una lisa y brillante, iba magníficamente maquillada y le habían depilado las cejas hasta transfórmalas en curvas perfectas. A ella le parecía que guardaba un tremendo parecido con una muñeca de ojos azules y muy maquillada.

Siempre había preferido un aspecto más natural, eligiendo la comodidad y las cosas prácticas. Lo único que había utilizado era el rímel y el labial pero en ocasiones muy especiales.

Sin embargo, Darien la había llevado al mundo de la moda y la belleza, donde el aspecto era lo único que importaba… y estaba descubriendo que ese mundo era un infierno. Le resultaba muy difícil andar con zapatos de tacón alto y odiaba las uñas postizas que le habían colocado. A pesar de todo, no se había quejado. Había aprendido muy bien la lección la única ocasión en que le llamó a Darien Chiba. A él no le interesaba que ella estuviera cómoda o sus preferencias personales. Todo lo que le habían echo para mejorar su aspecto era solo en beneficio de Chiba.

-El coche a llegado- dijo el ama de llaves, abriendo la puerta para que ella pudiera salir.

Sólo habían pasado pocas días desde que se mudo a esa casa, por lo que aún no se sentía cómoda.

Se metió en la limusina y se sentó. Estaba muy nerviosa y esos nervios lo único que hacían era ofender a su orgullo. ¿Cómo esperaba Darien Chiba que ella comiera algo cuando iba a ser el entretenimiento de la noche para él?

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, logrando que ella diera un salto en su asiento. Era Darien.

-Parece que no voy a poder llegar a tiempo.- le informó con voz triste- Los inversionistas me han literalmente retenido aquí.

-Vaya…

-_Dannazione. L_o siento. Tenia muchas ganas de verte- añadió molesto por haber notado que ella no se enfadaba por que la cita hubiera sido cancelada.- Te llamaré después.

Y colgó.

Sere le dijo al chófer que la llevara al hotel de mascotas para visitar a Canela. Mientras intentaban avanzar por el molesto trafico de mediodía, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en Darien. Su poderosa imagen parecía impresa en su cerebro. Por un lado, estaba experimentado alivio por el hecho de que la cita hubiera sido cancelada, pero por otro sentía una inesperada desilusión. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Evidentemente era un hombre guapo y fascinante, pero en términos de compasión, decencia y moral era un verdadero canalla. Sabiendo eso. ¿Cómo era posible que no dejara de pensar en el?

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Se tensó un momento, pero comprobó que era Andrew.

-Trate de hablar contigo en casa, pero contesto tú madrastra y se puso muy pesada. No me resultó nada fácil sacarle información. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Londres y cuánto con ese tipo del que nunca te he oído hablar?

-Me he mudado esta semana y… y la relación es muy reciente.

-Por no mencionar alocada e impulsiva, algo que no es muy propio de ti. Sólo puede tratarse de una pasión salvaje, que tampoco es propio de ti, pero… ¡Ya era hora mujer! Mira, mañana voy a Londres para una reunión con un nuevo cliente y me encantaría verte por la tarde. Podríamos salir donde quieras. Me vendría viendo una sesión de relajación con algo de música tranquila.

-A mí también me gustaría. ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

-No. Tengo que regresar a Alemania para un proyecto que no he terminado.

Estaba encantada con la posibilidad de volver a ver a Andrew, entró en el hotel de mascotas muy contenta. Canela se puso como loca cuando la vio a ella. Sere intento persuadirla para que comiera un poco, jugó con ella y la sacó a dar un paseo. Estaba pensando en llevase a la perrita a casa cuando el chófer fue a buscarla para decirle que el señor Chiba había llamado al teléfono del coche para informar que cenaría con ella en el mismo restaurante. Sere no había esperado ver a Darien ese día, se vio agobiada por una renovada sensación de pánico.

Después de haber movido montañas (metafóricamente), para poder llegar a su cita, Darien seguía estando muy molesto y lleno de adrenalina. Parecía que todo se había puesto en su contra para que no pudiera regresar al país tal y como había planeado y la impaciencia que tenia por ver a Sere llegaba a un punto completamente desconocido para él.

-La señorita Tsukino ya ha llegado, jefe- le dijo Artemis, uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Darien oyó los murmullos de admiración y vio las cabezas que se levantaban al paso de Sere.

A primera vista, los cambios realizados en ella eran muy notables, pero, por otro lado no le gustaban. Le agradaban los ligeros ondulados que se formaban al final de su cabello y su piel sin adornos artificiales. Llevaba el lacio cabello algo revuelto y sobre el impecable vestido blanco resaltaban claramente las huellas de lodo de un perro. Se levantó para recibirla.

Hipnotizada por el imponente magnetismo de Darien, Sere no pudo apartar la mirada de él. Cuando sus labios se curvaban en esa hermosa sonrisa de lado, era aún más atractivo. _Como puede ser eso posible. _Se dijo Sere.

Algo desorientada, se sentó en la silla que el camarero le había apartado para que tomara asiento.

-No creía que llegarías hoy- dijo, notando enseguida lo apartada que estaba su mesa de la del resto de los clientes.

-Quería estar contigo y, cuando yo quiero algo, créeme lo consigo.

Sere bajó la cabeza. Se sentía muy acalorada y sentía una tensión en el bajo vientre debida a la inconfundible tensión sexual que él no hacía nada por ocultar.

-¿Es ésa tu receta para el éxito?

Él la miró intensamente, Sere se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, dio muchas gracias cuando los fueron a interrumpir para servir la champan, rápidamente Sere se llevó la copa a los labios. Luego, empezó a ver el menú. Al mismo tiempo, él comenzó a hablarle de París. A Sere le llamó la atención que se le diera tan bien contar historias y que fuera capaz de describir una imagen con muy pocas palabras pero muy claras.

Completamente absorta, escuchaba y bebía más que comía.

-¿No vas a comer?- le preguntó él

-No tengo hambre…

_Excepto de ti. _Le susurró una vocecita en el interior de Sere. La verdad aquel mensaje la desconcertó, pero sabía que era cierto. Se sentía completamente fascinada. Muy pronto, se vio perdida en la admiración de sus largas pestañas, los duros ángulos de los pómulos, sus hermosos ojos azules profundos que tenía y sus perfectos labios.

Preso también de la tensión sexual de la que eran prisioneros Darien apartó el plato. Por fin había conseguido toda la atención de Sere. Se dijo que debía aprovechar el momento.

-Vayamonos…

-Pero si aún no hemos terminado…

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado, _bellezza mia…_

Mientras salían del restaurante, Darien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. La conversación de las mesas moría a su paso. Sin poder evitarlo, Sere se preguntó si Darien habría estado con otra mujer mientras estaba fuera y sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

Cuando entraron en la limusina, él se sentó muy cerca y la tomó en brazos. En un instante la boca de Darien estaba sobre la de ella, con un beso tan desesperado y tan ardiente como si de los mismos rayos del sol se tratasen. Le dolía no poder respirar, pero le habría dolido más no sentir los gloriosos movimientos de la lengua y las dulces sensaciones que él despertaba en su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin se apartó, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres sorprendente- ronroneó- Sabia que serías así.

Sere bajó los ojos. Su cuerpo quería más y se sentía avergonzada por ello. Aplastados por la copas de encaje del sujetados, los pezones le vibraban. En la entrepierna experimentaba una oleada de sensaciones que la hacían sonrojarse. Lo deseaba, Darien había conseguido que lo deseara. Contando también que el champan había destruido su inhibición, lo que no era malo. ¿Acaso no era mucho más sensato sacar lo mejor posible de una mala situación que intentar resistirse a lo inevitable?

Cuando estuvieron en la mansión ella le dedicó una mirada de incertidumbre, Darien le tomó una mano entre las suyas.

-Interrumpes mis sueños- susurró- Podrías resultar muy dañina para mi salud.

Sere se estaba sintiendo algo mareada por el champán. Y por Darien también. Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos poco coordinados, pero la amargura que vio en los ojos azules de Darien despertó algo dentro de ella. Sin saber por qué, levanto la mano y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla. De repente, se sorprendió al ver que Darien imitaba su gesto.

-_Per amor di Dio- _musitó, con voz ronca acariciándole las suaves mejillas- En estos momentos podría morir por lo mucho que te deseo, _mia Sere._

Dicho esto le besó los labios con una dulzura que derribó todas la barreras que Sere tenía levantadas. No quería pensar, se negaba a hacerlo él la tomo en brazos para subir así la elegante escalera como si ella pesara menos que una pluma. De repente el temor a ser vista le hizo preguntar:

-¿Y el ama de llaves?

-Esta descansando hasta que la llamemos- respondió Darien, silenciado sus palabras con un apasionado beso.


	6. Cuentos de viejas

**Capitulo 6**

**Cuentos de viejas**

_La dulzura que los labios de Darien desprendian al besarla derribó todas la barreras que Sere tenía levantadas. No quería pensar, se negaba a hacerlo él la tomo en brazos para subir así la elegante escalera como si ella pesara menos que una pluma. De repente el temor a ser vista le hizo preguntar:_

_-¿Y el ama de llaves?_

_-Esta descansando hasta que la llamemos- respondió Darien, silenciado sus palabras con un apasionado beso._

--

Pocos minutos más tarde, Sere se vio por casualidad en el espejo de su dormitorio. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. Parecía una desvergonzada ramera. Sintió frío cuando Darien le bajó la cremallera del vestido y se lo retiró de los hombros.

-Me siento como una prostituta…

Darien le dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en toda mi vida, _bellezza mia. _Te deseo y tú me deseas a mí. ¿Qué podría ser más natural que el deseo de hacer el amor? – le preguntó. Entonces, le aparto el cabello del rostro con un gesto suave que hizo que ella parpadeara de la sorpresa- Te vi y te deseé antes de que tú pronunciaras palabra. Con una mirada fue suficiente.

-Eso es una locura…

-_Dio mio…_Te aseguro que habría sido capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra para llegar a este momento. Ser deseada hasta ese punto debería ser un orgullo para ti.

-Nosotros…Nosotros no pensamos igual…

-Te aseguro que no te desearía si fueras como yo.

Cuando la besó, Sere se echó de nuevo a temblar. Mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento, Darien la despojo del vestido y la tumbó sobre la cama, para allí quitarle los zapatos primero y luego, lentamente las medias.

Quedó sobre la cama tan sólo cubierta por su ropa interior un delicado sujetador blanco y braguitas de encaje. De repente, se sintió tan desnuda y tímida. Observo como él se quitaba la chaqueta y la corbata, y luego comenzó con los botones de la camisa. Cuando las dos partes se separaron, quedó al descubierto un torso muy blanco y musculado, y el tenso y liso abdomen. Aquella visión puso a Sere aún más nerviosa.

-Relájate…Estás preciosa- dijo él. Tratando de utilizar un tono de voz tranquilizador por primera vez en su vida.

Sere lo miró de mala gana. Se había quedado simplemente con unos bóxers de seda negra que revelaban más de lo que ocultaban sobre su estado de excitación. Aquella visión la ruborizo todavía más, por lo que apartó inmediatamente la mirada. De repente, le pareció increíble que estuviera a punto de acostarse con un hombre que apenas conocía.

-Me vendría muy bien otra copa- dijo ella con voz ahogada

-Están en el mueble, a tu lado.

Sere había esperado tener que salir del dormitorio para ir a buscar la bebida a alguna parte de la casa, por lo que miro desconsolada la botella de champán y las copas. Darien se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que estaban y descorchó la botella para poder vaciar el líquido dorado en la delicada copa. Y se la dio a una temblorosa Sere.

-Entiendo que estés nerviosa…

-No seas ridículo- dijo ella tras tomar un buen trago de champan.

-Yo haré que todo vaya bien, _bellezza mia. _De hecho, te aseguro que la experiencia será adictiva.

-Eso es imposible…

Darien se sentó en la cama

-¡Ah! Creo que alguien te ha estado contando historias de viejas. Te aseguro que no te dolerá.

Sere se sonrojó.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Tal vez seas la primera virgen con la que me acuesto, pero tengo inteligencia, sentido común y una excepcional habilidad en ciertos campos- susurró tomándola entre sus brazos. Entonces le quito la copa- No dejes que el alcohol te prive de lo que promete ser un acontecimiento muy placentero-

-Eres un creído…

-No, estoy muy seguro de mí mismo. Confía en mí. No soy un amante torpe ni egoísta.

Sere lo miró a los ojos y, de repente, sintió que podía confiar en él. Darien empezó a besarla y ella dejó de pensar y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones. El deseo se apodero de ella. Darien le desabrocho el sujetador y las copas dejaron al descubierto suaves y blancas curvas coronadas por rosados pezones.

-Eres muy hermosa

Se los acarició hasta que alcanzaron aún más prominencia. Entonces, comenzó a estimularlos delicadamente con la boca. Sere se sintió en un momento de extrema timidez a una fuente de increíble placer. Cerró los ojos y sintió como sus tiernos pezones vibraban bajo las caricias de Darien mientras una intensa humedad se le extendía entre los muslos.

-Eres capaz de igualar mi pasión a cada paso…

Darien, siguió acariciándole los pechos con las manos hasta que estos alcanzaron un punto de sensibilidad tal que ella se retorció de placer.

-Somos tan compatibles, _bellezza mia…_

Sere tenía miedo de que lo que estaba sintiendo la empujara a perder el control. Sin embargo, no podía resistirse al placer. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Darien le quito la última prenda que le quedaba puesta. Hábiles dedos se deslizaron entre los suaves rizos que le cubrían su feminidad y comenzaron a explorar lo que ocultaban, jugueteo con la delicada perla del centro, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer y que arqueara la espalda buscando su propia respuesta.

-Dime que me deseas- le ordenó Darien, cuando la tenía ya presa del gozo. Ella lo miró sin comprender- Tengo que oír como lo dices, _bellezza mia._

De repente, él detuvo sus caricias, lo que provocó en Sere un insoportable sentimiento de anhelo. Se frotó contra el muslo de Darien, desesperada por encontrar sus caricias, empujada por unos instintos mas fuertes de lo que había imaginado.

-No puedo…

-Deja de hacerte la víctima. Dime la verdad.

No había ni un rastro de dulzura en su hermoso rostro. El deseo que había despertado en ella estaba más cerca del dolor físico de lo que nunca había imaginado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de vergüenza y frustración.

-¡Esta bien!- grito, despreciándose por haberse rendido- ¡Te deseo!

Inmediatamente, las caricias comenzaron de nuevo, provocando en ella un placer inimaginable que la hizo convulsionarse y gemir de placer. No le importaba nada mientras Darien le hiciese sentir como si pudiera volar tan alto que pudiera alcanzar el sol.

En el momento exacto en el que la excitación amenazaba con convertirse en un doloroso tormento, Darien se coloco encima de ella y se deslizo entre sus muslos. Sere sintió la férrea erección de su sexo contra la delicada entrada de su feminidad y, aunque se sentía dispuesta, le ganaron los nervios y la convicción de que el estaba demasiado bien dotado para su cuerpo.

-No te tenses…

Sere permaneció inmóvil tanto que parecía como si fuera a ser victima de un sacrificio y cerro firmemente los ojos. Entonces, él la beso salvaje y sensualmente, lo que la obligo a abrir los ojos otra vez. Él le coloco una almohada por debajo de las caderas.

-Será sublime- le prometió

La húmeda y cálida punta se fue abriendo paso entre las profundidades de la húmeda y tensa carne de Sere. A ella le daba la sensación de ser enorme. Un gemido de incomodidad se le escapó de entre los labios. Inmediatamente, él se detuvo, se disculpó y susurro algo en italiano.

Sere lo miró. Vio el deseo reflejado en su rostro y ella misma se sintió presa de una mezcla de nervios y excitación sexual. A pesar de todo, Darien la había excitado hasta un punto del cual ya no había pase de regreso.

-Estas muy tensa. Podríamos probar en otra postura…

-No…¡Hazlo!- gimió, avergonzada

Darien se mostro hábil y delicado a la vez, cruzó los sedosos pliegues y asalto finalmente su virginidad provocando que a ella se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas. Él permaneció muy quieto, dejando que Sere se acostumbrara a aquella invasión.

-Lo siento… No quería hacerte daño…

Sere volvió a sentir oleadas de calor y pasión desde el centro de su deseo. Se arqueo invitándolo a proseguir. Darien empezó a moverse y provoco que un gemido de excitación se le escapara de entre los labios. El corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad. Las sensaciones exquisitas se producían unas tras otras mientras él mantenía un delicioso ritmo. Gozando hasta el delirio, se abandonó a su pasión. Al alcanzar un potente orgasmo, gimió de placer y sintió unas sensaciones tan poderosas que no supo si esta consiente durante varios minutos.

Darien la besó. Entonces, ella se tensó. Inmediatamente la nube de placer se disipo y se vio remplazado por la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podría haber disfrutado de algo así? ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo?

Estaba tratando de bloquear esos pensamientos cuando notó que Darien le ponía algo en la muñeca.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó, aún aprisionada por el cuerpo de él.

-Dándote un regalo, _passione mia._

-¿Un regalo?

Sere levantó la mano y vio que él le había puesto un reloj de oro, diamantes, y el nombre de un diseñador famoso… Recordó imágenes lejanas de regalos parecidos. Sintió nauseas y trató de quitárselo, pero no pudo soltar el broche.

-No, gracias. No lo quiero… ¿Cómo se quita esto?

-Quiero que lo lleves puesto…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas creerte que de verdad eres un tipo amable y generoso? – Le espetó ella- ¿O para que puedas rebajarme un poco más pagándome con joyas por lo que te he dado? Tal vez tenga que vivir en esta casa y tenga que llevar los vestidos que me has comprado, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¡Me niego a ponerme joyas! – le dijo Sere firmemente

-Si yo quiero, te las pondrás- afirmó, Darien confuso y furioso a la vez.- Considéralo parte del papel que accediste a representar por deseo propio.

-¿Y tengo ese papel yo sola o hay alguien más?- preguntó, sin poder contenerse.

-No pienso comentar nada al respecto.

Sere sacó una única conclusión de aquella respuesta, y se sintió como si él la hubiera apuñalado. ¿Ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a serle fiel? Se sintió completamente humillada.

-En ese caso, supongo que lo que acabamos de tener es una aventura de una noche.

-Ése no es mi estilo…

-Ah, ese no es tu estilo- dijo irónicamente. De repente, sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella y se dejo llevar.- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ni siquiera me gustas! Me has quitado, mi casa, mi jardín, la historia de mi familia y me has traído a una ciudad a la que no pertenezco. ¡Ni siquiera has aceptado a Canela!

Dicho esto, Sere se levantó de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Cerró ruidosamente la puerta con llave.

Darien la oyó sollozar, por lo que se levantó de la cama. Lleno de ira, se puso sus bóxers y decidió dejarla llorar para que se desahogara. "¡Ni siquiera me gustas!" se repetían esas frías palabras en la mente de Darien.

-Sere…- dijo, sin poder evitarlo se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de baño- Abre la puerta.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella abrió los grifos para no tener que escuchar su voz.

Darien volvió a llamar a la puerta.

-Quiero saber que te encuentras bien y quiero saberlo ahora mismo.

Sere no tenía nada más que decirle. Se metió en la bañera y se lavó con urgencia. Las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¡Ella nunca lloraba!

Darien trató de abrir la puerta una vez más, pero no sucedió nada, así que decidió vestirse rápidamente, terminado esto, se volvió ha acercar al cuarto de baño y le dio una patada a la puerta la abrió de par en par, haciendo que ésta golpeara contra la pared. Sere estaba en el baño, con los ojos llenos de miedo.

-Siento haberte asustado, pero deberías haber abierto la puerta- murmuró.- Estaba preocupado.

Sere lo observó durante un segundo y luego bajó la mirada. Darien se agachó al lado de la bañera.

-Mirame… No tengas miedo… Yo jamás te haría daño. Ahora, quiero que me expliques, por que te has enfadado tanto por lo del reloj. Quiero comprenderlo.

Sere permaneció unos segundos observando el agua.

-Mi padre siempre le regalaba cosas a sí a mi madre- susurro Sere.

-¿Y qué? Era su esposo.

-No, no lo era- respondió ella.- Mi padre no estaba casado con mi madre.

-No lo entiendo

-Mi madre tuvo una relación extraconyugal con mi padre que duró muchos años. Por aquel entonces, él estaba casado con su primera esposa.

-No sabía que tu padre había estado casado dos veces.

-¿Y por qué lo ibas a saber? Cuando mi madre quedó embarazada de mí, ella creyó que mi padre abandonaría a su esposa. Ella no podía tener hijos. Sin embargo, no fue así. A veces, pasaban meses sin que él fuera a visitarla y, cuando lo hacía, acudía con regalos lujosos. A mi madre le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. A mi no.

-Pero tu padre debió de criarte. Tú llevas su apellido.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 8 años y yo me fui a vivir con mi padre. Él me adoptó. A su primera esposa no le pareció bien y por eso se divorciaron.

-No lo sabía…

Darien se sentía furioso por el hecho de que el informe que había encargado sobre Tsukino hubiera omitido tales detalles. Se quedó atónito al saber que la madre de Sere era otra victima de las malas artes de Kenji Tsukino. Sin embargo, se recordó enseguida que Sere era la hija de Kenji Tsukino y que llevaba su sangre en las venas.

Se levantó. Deseaba hacerle a ella más preguntas, saber más, pero él no entablaba relaciones personales con nadie. Salió del cuarto de baño recordando las palabras que Sere había pronunciado antes de encerrarse allí "¡Ni siquiera me gustas!" ¿Desde cuando le importaba a él algo así? Ninguna mujer le había dicho nunca algo parecido. Definitivamente Sere era muy diferente a las demás.

Se detuvo en la puerta. Tomó una toalla y regresó a la bañera para entregársela a Sere.

-Deja de preocuparte

-No estoy preocupada

-Entonces, estresada

Ella se levanto y acepto la toalla. Se sentía manipulada, controlada, obligada a hacer lo que él quería. Darien la sacó del baño.

Aquel gesto provocó un rubor en las mejillas de Sere que no pasó desapercibido para él. Contra su voluntad, su cuerpo había reaccionado al contacto cercano con la piel de Darien.

-Tal vez no te guste, _passione mia, _pero lo único que tengo que hacer es volverte a llevar a la cama para que vuelvas a ser mía al cien por ciento.

-No soy tuya y nunca lo seré- le espeto ella.- No puedes tocarme donde de verdad importa. No me interesa lo que pienses de mí ni de nadie, porque le entregué hace mucho tiempo mi corazón a un hombre que vale mucho más que tú.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme? – Pregunto Darien, agarrándola por los hombros- ¿Qué estas enamorada de otro hombre?

Lentamente, Sere asintió, saboreando la reacción que había provocado en él.

-No me gusta el modo en el que me haces comportarme.

-¿Qué no te gusta? ¿Y quién es ese hombre?

-No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esa pregunta.

-Te equivocas. Tengo todo el derecho- dijo Darien, soltándola de repente para entrar en el dormitorio.- Yo no pongo límites al acuerdo que hay entre nosotros.

-Querías mi cuerpo y ya lo tienes. Ni pediste otra cosa ni la vas a tener.

-Dime su nombre- exigió él con voz gélida.

-No es asunto tuyo

-Tu actitud me ofende.

-Y a mí la tuya, Darien- replicó ella, con voz tranquila. _Acuerdate de conservar en momentos graves la mente serena._

Darien la miro con frialdad.

-Te recuerdo que tenemos un acuerdo, y que tú no te vas a marchar de aquí hasta que yo quiera. No puedes insultarme para que te deje ir.

-¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo?

Darien no respondió. Se marchó sin decir palabra. Sere observó la puerta y, al sentir que las rodillas le temblaban, se sentó en la cama. Darien se había marchado y, en vez de sentirse contenta, se sentía enojada, confusa y… abandonada. ¿Acaso se habría marchado en busca de otra mujer? Apretó los dientes. Lo odiaba profundamente.

Estaba muy confundida por las emociones encontradas que sentian hacia Darien, lo odia pero al mismo tiempo lo queria cerca de ella, la hacia sentir… segura, deseada.

Sin detenerse a pensar sobre sus actos, tomo ropa interior, un pantalon, una playera, se los puso, encontro un pedaso de papel y empezo a buscar un boligrafo para escribirle una nota.

_No vaya a hacer que crea que he uido, ganas me sobran para hacerlo, pero yo cumplo mis promesas. _Se dijo Sere

y salio de la habitacion.

Queria pensar un rato y no lo iba a lograr estando encerrada en ese dormitorio, tan solo recordar lo que minutos antes habia vivido la hicieron sonrojarse.

Bajo las escaleras silenciosamente y atravezo la puerta de la entrada, estando alerta de que nadie la viera salir, porque seguramente la detendrian.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y calmarse por que estaba segura de que si veia a Darien haria algo de lo que despues se arrepentiria.

Caminar siempre servia para tranquilizar.


	7. Celos X 2

**Disclaimer:Los personajes que leerán a continuaci****ón le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la trama de la historia es extraída del libro:Venganza Deliciosa,la cual esta adaptada en Twilight por Arantxa que me dio el permiso para adaptarla a Sailor Moon**

**Capitulo 7**

**Celos X 2**

***Dannazione: **Maldita sea.

Sere se alegraba de haberse sincerado con él y haberle dicho que estaba enamorada de otro. Eso le había ofendido. Como se había atrevido a hablarle como si ella le perteneciera?

La atracción que sentía hacia Darien era hormonal, primitiva, una reacción química completamente irracional. Al mirarse las manos, se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto el reloj. Con una cierta sensación de culpabilidad, recordó que se había metido con el en el baño y lo examino rápidamente. El agua se había metido por debajo de la esfera y la había empañado. Se habría dado cuenta Darien? Esperaba que el no hubiera pensado que lo había hecho apropósito…

El reloj de diamantes en el agua… Darien iba pensando lo ocurrido mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a otro cuarto en donde había ordenado que le dejaran ropa limpia para cuando él estuviera en esa casa. Sere no quería nada que él pudiera darle. Ni casa, ni ropa, ni el fabuloso estilo que había creado para ella. Cuando se había tomado el tantas molestias? Pero tampoco era motivo de hablarle así a Sere.

Salió del dormitorio, vistiendo un impecable traje gris, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sere para discul… _no, espera, alto allí, no me iba a disculpar, yo no le hice nada en todo caso ella fue la que me ofendió yo simplemente quería darle algo._

Entro a la alcoba, pero no vio a nadie, busco en el baño y tampoco, _tal vez fue a la cocina, _pensó Darien. Pero al regresar otra vez a la habitación vio un extraño papel en el mueble doblado.

**Salí un rato a Caminar.**

**Sere**

¿Qué?, ¿Qué salió a caminar? Por favor que no allá salido fuera de la casa. Son las 1:00am

Sin más salió corriendo enojado y al mismo tiempo asustado de la habitación en busca de Sere…

¿Acaso no era él lo suficiente hombre como para ocuparse de la única mujer sincera que había conocido?

Por otro lado Sere iba furiosa caminando por la desértica acera, aunque un poco más calmada, salir a caminar siempre le sentaba bien. Estaba muy oscuro, el alumbrado apenas y alcanzaba a iluminar pequeñas partes del camino.

_Tal vez no fue muy buena idea salir de la casa _– se dijo Sere, trató de regresar pero no recordaba muy bien el camino, por lo enojada que iba no se dio cuenta cuantas veces había girado en las enredadas calles del lugar. Todo era muy parecido, y lo peor no había nadie cerca.

_O tal vez eso sea algo bueno- _pensó Sere, si alguien intentaba a tacarla ella no sabría qué hacer en ese caso.

De repente sintió como alguien la tomaba por la espalda.

Ella grito escandalosamente, provocando que su "atacante" le tapara la boca con la mano, el primer instinto de ella fue morderlo muy fuerte.

-¡Ayy!...- Escucho el grito de dolor de aquel hombre. Se dio la vuelta y lo pudo ver.

¡Era Darien!

-_Dannazione… _Estás loca, como se te ocurre salir sola a esta hora.- dijo Darien, sacudiendo la mano que Sere le había mordido. Ella aun seguía petrificada en su lugar.

Como no respondía nada, ni daba señales de querer moverse, Darien la tomo del brazo (con su mano "sana") y la jalo para mantenerla a su lado mientras caminaba por las calles. Darien no volvió a hablar en todo el camino, pero su semblante se notaba imperturbable, definitivamente estaba muy enojado. Sere solo se dejaba arrastrar estaba y aunque le costara admitirlo agradecida con él.

Al llegar a la mansión, Darien la soltó del brazo pero la agarro fuertemente de los hombros viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Como se te ocurre Serena, eres una inconsciente, este no es tu pueblito, en el cual podrías salir a la hora que se te dé la gana, es Londres. Es muy peligroso que estés en la calle a esta ho…

-Ya no me regañes- susurro Sere

-Como no quieres que te regañe… Ay es que no entiendo como puedes…

-¡ultimadamente a ti que te importa! – le grito Sere, subiendo a su habitación y dejando a Darien con la palabra en la boca.

_Si no tiene por que importarme _pensó Darien.

Salió de la mansión y subió a su limusina, definitivamente Sere no quería nada de lo que él le ofrecía. Siempre la había sentido distante. Había descubierto la causa, ella estaba en cuerpo, pero no en alma por que amaba a otro hombre.

Se sentía engañado y dolido. Ninguna mujer lo había afectado de aquel modo. Parecía que su venganza se estaba volviendo contra él. Que hombre aceptaría el papel de segundón en la cama de una mujer? Darien ansiaba romper algo en pedazos. O tal vez varias cosas. Con ira implacable, le dijo a su chofer que se dirigiera a un club nocturno. Había muchas otras mujeres disponibles…

A la mañana siguiente, Darien asistió a la reunión del consejo. Había dormido muy poco. La noche anterior se había emborrachado algo que no hacía desde que era un adolescente. Cuando averiguo que su padre había tenido problemas con el alcohol se había vuelto muy cuidadoso en aquel sentido. Le molestaba su falta de disciplina. Pero aun y así no pudo sacarse a Sere de la cabeza. Inconcientemente volteo a ver la mano que ella le habia mordido, una sonrisa se extendio en su rostro. _Definitivamente ella es diferente. Y eso me gusta..._

Sere estaba en el jardín cuando Darien la llamo al mediodía.

-Si? – contesto ella

-Esta noche pienso llevarte a un lugar especial Serena.

-Esta noche no puedo verte

-Porque no?

Sere no tenia intensión alguna de cancelar su cita con Andrew.

-Ya tengo otros planes desde ayer.

-Pues cancélalos- le espeto el tratando de contenerse- Quiero verte esta noche.

-No puedo. No puedo ver a esta persona en ningún otro momento

-Es un hombre?

-No tengo por qué responder a eso…

-Acabas de hacerlo

-Si, es un hombre, contento?

-Vamos a salir tú y yo. Dame una hora y un lugar.

-¡Ni hablar! Lo siento, pero no sabía que tú tenías intensión de verme esta noche. ¡No puedes esperar que esté disponible las veinticuatro horas del día!

-Claro que puedo.

-Por favor, se razonable…

Darien no estaba dispuesto a serlo. Casi nunca se le negaba nada. Llamo a Artemis y le dio instrucciones para que vigilara a Sere con discreción. Deseaba saber donde estaba, como estaba, y sobre todo, con quien estaba. Sin embargo, confiaba plenamente en ella. Después de todo, cuando la conoció era virgen, lo que traducido quería decir que el objeto de su deseo era, por la razón que fuera, inalcanzable para ella. Deicidio que no había por que preocuparse. Pero tenía que verificar que ella estuviera segura, no valla hacer que se le ocurra otra vez la brillante idea de ir a caminar sola a altas horas de la noche.

Lo principal era que el seguía deseando a Serena Tsukino. Aunque estuviera enfadado con ella, se había dormido pensando en ella y se había levantado en un estado aun peor. Eso no le gustaba. Sin embargo, cuanto más se negara ella a jugar según sus reglas, mas decidido estaba el a que lo hiciera. Acaso era el desafío que ella presentaba lo que le atraía? Fuera lo que fuera, estaba deseando que llegara el momento en el que la encontrara más aburrida que deseable.

-He estado investigando un poco a tu novio- dijo Andrew, moviendo la cabeza con un gesto de desaprobación mientras tomaba una copa, estaba en un bar de moda- No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Qué me dices del tacto?

-Se supone que los amigos deben ser sinceros. Por lo que tengo entendido, Darien Chiba parece decidido a tener exactamente la mala reputación que se le atribuye.

-En qué sentido? – pregunto Sere, algo molesta

-En todos los sentidos. Es un tiburón en los negocios y colecciona mujeres con la misma facilidad con la que un vampiro seduce a sus víctimas. A que estás jugando? Tú no eres así…

-Tal vez Darien sea diferente conmigo. Además, no sé por qué estamos hablando de él…

-De que es un millonario? De que solo hace unas pocas semanas lo conociste? De que él es un depredador urbano y tu una ovejita de campo? No tienes nada en común con ese hombre. Es natural que este preocupado por ti.

-Sin embargo cuando hable contigo ayer, me pareció que aprobabas la relación. Me dijiste que necesitaba pasión en mi vida.

-Donde estuviste anoche?

-Por qué?

-No quería ser yo quien te lo dijera, pero, según el periódico que he estado leyendo mientras desayunaba, Darien estuvo de copas con tres modelos anoche.

Sere se quedo atónita. Sentía un dolor tan terrible que no podía ni hablar ni respirar. Le habría gustado replicar que Darien había estado con ella la noche anterior, pero ella misma había visto por la ventana como él se había marchado y, con el humor que llevaba lo más probable era que hubiera buscado la compañía de mujeres que le dijeran lo maravilloso que era.

-Acaso no lees los periódicos?

-No los que dedican espacio en sus páginas para rumores como ese.

-No creo que sea un rumor, Sere.

Sere trato de serenarse. Porque le dolían tanto aquellas palabras? Como podría sorprenderse cuando Darien jamás le había prometido fidelidad?

-Tú eres una mujer sincera, hermosa y leal y te mereces un hombre mejor que ese- afirmo Andrew.

-Eso no me importa. Acaso crees que no se qué Darien y yo no vamos a durar ni cinco minutos?- comento tratando de sonreír- pero bueno tengo veinticuatro años y sentía que había llegado el momento de correr algunos riesgos.

A partir de aquel momento, la noche perdió la chispa. Le encantaba hablar con Andrew, pero no se le ocurría otro tema que Darien. No hacía más que imaginárselo coqueteado con un grupo de hermosas mujeres.

-Te recuerdo que yo te apoyare siempre. Incluso cuando este en el extranjero, puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

Al otro lado de Londres, Darien estaba trabajando. O, al menos intentándolo. No hacía más que caminar de arriba abajo por su despacho. Finalmente no lo pudo resistir más y llamo a Artemis para saber exactamente donde estaba Sere. Una hora más tarde entro en el mismo club al que ella había ido con Andrew y la vio allí con su amigo. Su cabello ligeramente ondulado como siempre, iba vestida con unos sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta azul.

Se dirigió hasta ella mientras Artemis se quedaba en la barra. Sere solo se dio cuenta de que el había llegado cuando la rodeo con un abrazo como la noche anterior y dijo:

-Ha llegado el momento de que digas buenas noches.

Ella se dio la vuelta y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. El resentimiento y la emoción se mezclaron en un mismo sentimiento.

-Como sabias donde estaba?

-Artemis te acompañara a la limusina. Quiero charlar con tu amigo… en privado, _belleza mia._

-Darien, por el amor de dios…

-Vete con Artemis.

-¡No y no te atrevas a tocar a Andrew!- exclamo ella presa del pánico

-En ese caso, vente a casa conmigo.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo- replico Sere. Sintio como su ira iba escalando como respuesta directa a los fieros sentimientos que llevaba experimentando toda la tarde.

-Me llamo Andrew Furuthara… por si a alguien le interesa saberlo- dijo Andrew secamente, asombrado de lo que estaba viendo.

-A mi no- replico Darien, sin mirarlo siquiera.

-¡Eres un grosero…! No tienes modales! – le grito Sere de repente, sorprendiéndose a si misma tanto como había sorprendido a Darien.

-Una modelo es infedelidad, dos es avaricia y tres… es absolutamente decadente- le espeto Andrew, saliendo en defensa de su amiga.

Muy palida, Sere se nego a mirar a Darien.

-Vamos a bailar, Andrew.

-Creo que deberías solucionar este tema con Darien… porque aquí lo único que estamos haciendo es llamar la atención- le recomendó Andrew.

Sin hacerles caso alguno, Darien dio un paso al frente y agarro a Sere por la muñeca con fuerza.

-He dicho que nos vamos.

Sere decidió seguir las recomendaciones de Andrew en vez de ponerse a gritar allí como una loca. Quería decirle todo lo que le tenía que decir con dignidad. Con la cabeza bien alta se despidió de Andrew y le prometió que le llamaría por teléfono.

-No si yo puedo hacer valer mi opinión- afirmo Darien, mientras se marchaban- Me dijiste que habías salido con un amigo. Yo te creí…

-Y así es

-De donde has sacado la idea de que puedes engañarme? Ahora sé que no puedo confiar en ti, por lo que tendrás que ir acompañada a todas partes.

-No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de hablarme de ese modo. Acaso no has oído a Andrew decir que todo el mundo sabe que estuviste con dos modelos anoche?

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto.

-Pues yo tengo mucho que decir- le espeto Sere, cuando ya estaban afuera- No pienso meterme en tu coche, no hace falta que me lleves.

-Y yo no pienso tolerar una escena.

-Bien, pues te lo diré muy claro- dijo ella cuadrándose los hombros- Y solo voy a necesitar tres palabras. SE HA TERMINADO.

-De qué diablos estás hablando? Que se ha terminado?

-Darien Chiba, te abandono. Quieres que te lo ponga por escrito?

Darien miro a su alrededor y vio un hombre con una cámara que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Entonces, la tomo en brazos y la metió en el asiento trasero de la limusina.

-Hablaremos de esto es privado.

-¡Pensaba que no tenias nada mas que decir al respecto!

El coche arranco rápidamente. Darien aprovecho el brusco movimiento para abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla.

-Te odio-susurro Sere

-¿Si? Eso dicta mucho de expresar que hemos terminado.

-Como tú quieras. Te aseguro que no tengo tiempo para esto y que no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Tengo que recoger mis cosas e ir por Canela.

Darien solo aparto la mirada.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el coche se detuviera. Cuando Sere abrió la puerta y bajo del auto, se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde abría esperado estar.

-¿De quién es esta casa? ¿A dónde me has traído?

-A mi casa- dijo él, saliendo también del vehículo y acompañándola al interior. Tras decir al servicio que los dejaran solos, se volvió a mirarla – Deberías sentirte muy honrada. Mi casa es un espacio muy íntimo.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo. Eres un canalla y no tienes moralidad alguna. Me niego a seguir teniendo algo contigo.

-¿Y dónde estaba tu moralidad esta noche? ¡Has quedado con el hombre del que estas enamorada a mis espaldas!

Sere palideció, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enterado?

-Cuando accediste a estar conmigo, no lo mencionaste a él. ¿A ti te parece que eso es sinceridad?

-No creí que te interesara

-_Che idea! _Esa es la clase de información que todos los hombres quieren saber de antemano y lo sabes. Cuando te marchaste a verlo esta noche, fue algo más que una cita inocente con un amigo. ¿A ti te parece que tu comportamiento es justo y decente?

-Según un periódico, tú anoche estuviste con tres mujeres ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡No puedes esperar que yo sea sincera y decente cuando tú te vas por ahí con esas!

-Te estás poniendo histérica o… ¿acaso son celos?

-Que ridículo eres por supuesto que no. Te estoy diciendo la verdad que dijiste que querías, pero creo que esta no te gusta mucho.

-Nuestro acuerdo no te da derecho a cuestionar mis movimientos ni a establecer las reglas.

-No me importa. Me da igual. Ahora, no pienso quedarme ni un minuto más en esta casa- dijo ella- Ningún acuerdo es capaz de obligarme a compartir cama con un hombre que va acostándose con cualquiera.

-_Dio mio_… Eso no es cierto.

-No hay razón para discutir contigo. Tal vez mi madre fue capaz de aceptar una relación de este tipo, pero yo no…

-¿Acaso te atreves a compararme con tu padre?- pregunto Darien con incredulidad

-Lo único que estoy diciendo es que no voy a consentir que nadie me engañe de ese modo. O soy yo sola o nada. Ni todo el dinero del mundo va a cambiar eso. Ahora, abre la puerta.

Darien dijo algo en italiano.

-Prácticamente me tienes secuestrada. No está bien que me mantengas aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Darien la estaba mirando con inusual intensidad. Al final, respiro profundamente y dijo:


	8. Controlado

**Disclaimer:Los personajes que leerán a continuación le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la trama de la historia es extraída del libro:Venganza Deliciosa,la cual esta adaptada en Twilight por Arantxa que me dio el permiso para adaptarla a Sailor Moon**

**Capitulo 8**

**Controlado**

Darien la estaba mirando con inusual intensidad. Al final, respiro profundamente y dijo:

-Anoche no ocurrió nada con ellas.

Sere se sintió profundamente aliviada. No se había sentido molesta solo por orgullo, sino que le había atormentado terriblemente la idea de que él hubiera estado con otra mujer. La hacía sentir celosa, herida y furiosa.

-No toque a esas modelos. Simplemente me estaban haciendo compañía. Nada mas.

-¿Y permanecieron vestidas?

-Si- admitió Darien, como si lo estuvieran torturando. No entendía por qué no la echaba de su casa y de su vida. Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba ella a la puerta, mas deseos sentía por apartarla de ahí.

-Muy bien – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos -¿Y crees que ahora podrás ser fiel? No hay razón alguna para que yo me quede si no va a ser así.

-_Per meraviglia…_

-Con un sí, me basta.

Darien la observo atentamente. Tenía que ser deseo. Nunca nada le había hecho renunciar a su libertad. Nunca nadie le había dicho que hacer. Nunca nadie lo había controlado de esa manera. Siempre hacia lo que le venía en gana. Sin embargo Sere resultaba tan sexy…

-Sí. ¿Te vas a quedar? – dijo Darien

-Pero…

-Pero nada. He accedido. Te he dado lo que querías.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder la beso fieramente. Dejo que la provocativa boca se le deslizara por el cuello, provocando que ella gimiera y temblara de placer. Entonces, el abrió una puerta y la empujo contra la pared de una sala tenuemente iluminada. La presión que ejercía contra el cuerpo de Sere provoco unas deliciosas chispas en sus zonas erógenas. Por su parte, ella no dejaba de acariciarle los hombros, introducía las manos entre el sedoso cabello negro, la espalda… hasta que logro interponer las manos entre los cuerpos de ambos y le arranco los botones de la camisa.

Con una carcajada de satisfacción, Darien siguió acariciándole los pechos, pero siempre sobre la tela de la camisa. La barrera de las prendas le provoco una profunda frustración a ella. Sere necesitaba desesperadamente tocarlo.

De repente, Darien la tomo en brazos y la tumbo sobre un sofá. Lleno de impaciencia, le quito los vaqueros y las braguitas. Sere había pensado que iban a subir a un dormitorio, pero todo su cuerpo estaba presa de la pasión y bordeando la desesperación, por lo que no emitió queja alguna. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras el descubría con un sonido gutural lo húmeda que ella tenía la entrepierna. Entonces, la penetro hasta el fondo con un único movimiento.

Sere arqueo la espalda ante el impacto erótico de aquella penetración y grito. Darien se retiro lentamente para volver a hundirse en ella. El placer exploto a su alrededor y perdió toda noción del tiempo y la capacidad para razonar. Entonces, Darien le aparto la camiseta y el sujetador y le acaricio con fuerza los excitados pezones. Sere perdió el control. Gemía de placer, se retorcía de gozo y le suplicaba que no se detuviera, poseída por el fuego del deseo más primitivo.

Cuando llego a la cima de tan delirante placer, un potente orgasmo la sacudió violentamente. Abrumada por el poder de la experiencia, se abrazo con fuerza a él.

-Eres maravillosa, _gioia mia-_ susurro Darien, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Darien nunca se había sentido atraído por la fidelidad, pero se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que Sere tenía un algo especial que le daba una nueva dimensión a sus creencias.

Como sonámbula, Sere se incorporo un poco y, mientras se bajaba la ropa con una mano, buscaba los vaqueros con la otra. Ni siquiera se habían desnudado ni llegado al dormitorio. Se sentía avergonzada y no sabía cómo comportarse. Se sentía confusa. Todo en lo que creía estaba patas arriba. Sin embargo recordó que Darien estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo.

Después de todo, aquella noche había ido a buscarla. ¿Se había sentido celoso al verla con Andrew? Tal vez Darien no era tan frio e insensible como ella creía. Además, había accedido a ciertas cosas por ella. Ya no era todo como él quería.

-Tenemos que darnos una ducha- dijo él. Entonces la tomo de la mano y la llevo arriba.

Acababan de entrar al dormitorio casi palaciego cuando el teléfono móvil de Sere empezó a sonar. Antes de responder ella se aparto un poco de Darien.

-Si, por supuesto que estoy bien- murmuro avergonzada

Darien la miro fijamente y dedujo quien la llamaba. Vio que ella se disculpaba con la mirada y terminaba la conversación tras prometer que se mantendría en contacto. Ahogo un bostezo con la mano.

-Creo que no deberías de aceptar llamadas de ese hombre.

-¿Por qué no? Es mi mejor amigo.

-Estas enamorada de el

-Pero no va a ocurrir nada. Andrew no piensa en mí de esa manera.

-Pero a mí no me gusta.

Sere lo observo con curiosidad. Darien era tan posesivo, tan apasionado… No era el hombre frio e insensible que parecía.

-Lo comprendo- dijo ella.

Darien pareció relajarse un poco. La llevo a un enorme cuarto de baño que había dentro del dormitorio y empezó a desnudarla sutilmente. Las luces brillantes hacían que ella se sintiera muy tímida, pero ni siquiera eso podía reprimir la excitación que sentía. Darien la poseyó en la ducha. Sere cerró los ojos con fuerza y se rindió a las oleadas de deseo y placer que fue experimentado hasta llegar a un delirante orgasmo. Después, se sintió muy cansada. Darien la cubrió con una toalla.

-Ojala pudieras mantenerte despierta, _passione mia._

-No puedo. Anoche casi no pude dormir…

Darien la deposito en la cama y la cubrió con unas suaves sabanas, pero oyó que se habría una puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?- le pregunto ella, tras incorporarse en la cama.

-Mi dormitorio esta aquí- dijo él. Solo iba vestido con unos calzoncillos.

-Pero…

-Yo siempre duermo solo. Te veré en la mañana.

La puerta se cerró. Sere se había pasado toda su vida durmiendo sola, por lo que no comprendía porque le dolía tanto aquel rechazo. Sin embargo, se sentía muy agotada que muy pronto cayó presa de un profundo sueño.

Se despertó sobresaltada, sin saber que era lo que la había despertado. Recordó que estaba en casa de Darien y, tras encender la luz, se sentó en la cama. Entonces oyó un ruido procedente del dormitorio de al lado. ¿Un grito?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levanto y tomo la camisa que él había dejado tirada en el suelo. Se la puso rápidamente y abrió la puerta que comunicaba los dos dormitorios. Con la tenue luz del amanecer, vio a Darien dando vueltas sobre una cama muy grande. El terror que había reflejado en su voz causo una profunda impresión en Sere y la empujo a acercarse a la cama. Entonces, le coloco una mano sobre la mejilla. Tenía la piel ardiendo.

-Darien, despierta- susurro, zarandeándolo suavemente.

El se sentó en la cama con un repentino movimiento que la asusto. Estaba temblando, murmurando algo en italiano. Se paso la mano por el revuelto cabello y la miro con asombro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla

-Eso es imposible- replico él, a la defensiva.

-Bueno, yo también tengo pesadillas a veces…

-¿De verdad?

Sere se sentó a su lado y apoyo la barbilla sobre su hombro.

-Yo no estaba allí cuando ocurrió, pero a veces soñaba que veía como el coche de mi madre se estrellaba. Entonces, cuando estaba en el internado…

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Yo tenía 10 años cuando mi padre decidió casarse con Esmeralda y sus hijas. Desgraciadamente, Neherencia y Beryl no me aceptaron demasiado bien y, por mantener la paz, me enviaron a un internado. No me gusto nada.

-¿Se metían contigo las demás?

-Si, porque las despertaba con mis pesadillas y porque era una llorona. Extrañaba mucho mi casa…

-A mi me paso lo mismo, pero yo no tenia ningún lugar al que ir- dijo Darien, levantándola para sentarla en su regazo.

-¿Tu también estuviste en un internado?

-Mi madre murió y su generoso jefe me pago los estudios de un colegio exclusivo. Yo no encajaba. Las madres italianas mimaban mucho a sus hijos. Yo hablaba muy mal ingles, se me daban bien las ciencias y era muy bajito.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, era muy bajito. No di el estirón hasta que llegue a la adolescencia.

-¿Se reían también de ti?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Se reían de ti. Lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Con tu bola de cristal, _Sere mia?_- le pregunto. Entonces, le metió una mano por debajo de la camisa y empezó a acariciarle un seno.

-No intentes distraerme…

Darien la tumbo sobre la cama y se le echo encima con un rápido movimiento.

-¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo?

-Yo quiero saber… De verdad quiero saber lo que ocurrió para que esa pesadilla te asustara tanto.

Darien palideció y pareció encogerse.

-Me quemaron con cigarrillos, me dieron patadas y me pegaron.

-Dios mío… Darien, eso es horrible. ¿Sigues soñando con ello?

-Si- admitió el. Aun no había comprendido por que se lo había contado- Pero me convirtió en un hombre fuerte. Antes, yo era demasiado blando. Me vino bien…

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Te maltrataron!

-¿Crees que me merezco que me hagas el amor por compasión?

-A veces puedes resultar verdaderamente ofensivo… pero la respuesta es que no… no porque este enojada contigo, sino porque creo que me, aunque me da vergüenza reconocerlo, me resultaría muy incomodo porque estoy un poco adolorida.

Darien no había pensado en aquella posibilidad. De repente sintió una gran sensación de culpa.

-Puedo ser muy egoísta a veces…

-Tal vez podamos… mas tarde.

-Más tarde estaré en Nueva york- anuncio el levantándose de la cama.

Sere giro la cabeza y miro el reloj que había sobre la mesilla de noche.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Es esa la hora?

-Son solo las seis y media.

-En menos de una hora darán de comer a los animales en el hotel donde esta Canela y no quiero llegar tarde- dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama a toda velocidad- No les importa que yo le dé a Canela su desayuno porque saben que, si no, no come. Sin embargo, no quieren que interfiera en su rutina diaria y no les gusta recibir visitas entre las 8 y las 9 de la mañana.

-Espera un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a ese sitio todas las mañanas para darle de comer a tu perro?

-Y también por las tardes… ha perdido mucho peso. Deberías verla por la webcam. Esta muy deprimida. No quiere ver la televisión ni jugar a la pelota.

Sere abandono la habitación con un suspiro. Mientras se daba una ducha fría, Darien no dejo de soltar maldiciones. Salió del cuarto de bajo y fue a ver lo mal que estaba la dichosa Canela. Y allí estaba la pobre perra, acurrucada en su camita con dosel con el morro metido entre las patas, los ojos tristes. Efectivamente, en términos caninos, parecía muy deprimida.

Sin embargo, Sere adoraba a su mascota ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuánto amor y atención había recibido del mentiroso de su padre y de una madre que seguramente solo la había tenido para destruir el matrimonio de su amante? Tomo el teléfono. Si Sere iba a levantarse todas las mañanas al alba para ir al otro lado de la ciudad para dar de comer al perro, había llegado el momento de liberar a Canela de su cautiverio.


End file.
